


no strings attached

by applesauce6



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A little angst, Adora is Whipped (She-Ra), Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - College/University, Catra is Whipped (She-Ra), Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Comfort, Disaster Lesbians, Drunk Adora (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Modern AU, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Sexual Tension, Wholesome, dumb lesbians, soulmate AU with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesauce6/pseuds/applesauce6
Summary: Everyone had a soulmate, that was what the universe had intended. Soulmates are connected by the red string of fate. The red string of fate is a thread of red string that is tied to a person's pinky that connects two souls together. Whenever Adora looked at her pinky, her red string of fate wasn't connected to anybody. Adora thought that it was because the universe intended that she was not lovable and she should not be loved. Because of that thought, Adora never cared for being in a relationship, she never even had her first kiss before! That is until she meets another girl that could also she the strings and didn't have anybody attached to her string. Adora wasn't alone. Maybe the universe made a mistake.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone wants to know who their soulmate is, their future partner for life. There’s even quizzes to see if your partner is your soulmate! The future is unknown, so it’s natural for humans to be curious on who they will end up with, and what the universe has in plan for them. One of the universe’s creations is the red string of fate. Soulmates are connected by a red string that is tied to each of their pinkies. Sounds neat right? You can just look at your pinky and follow the string to your soulmate. The thing is, no one can see the strings, or be aware if the partner they are with is their soulmate. Everyone has a string that connected them to their soulmate, that was the universe’s plan afterall.

Adora looked at her pinky, she saw the red string wrapped around it and how it dangled from her finger but it was connected to nobody. As far as she knew, she was the only one who could see the red string, and the only one who didn’t have a soulmate. 

“Bow would you knock that off!” 

“Why? Your hair is just so poofy!”

Adora looked across the table, oh right, she was with her best friends Bow and Glimmer at Cafe Plumeria, owned by their mutual friend, Perfuma. Adora looked at her friend’s pinkies, their strings were connected to each other. Why aren’t they together yet? Adora rolled her eyes, it’s obvious that her two best friends had feelings for each other. Bow even has his arm around Glimmer’s chair! 

Glimmer huffed, “Adora, tell Bow not to touch my hair! I spent hours on it!”

The boy looked apologetic, “Sorry! Sorry! I’ll stop now!”

Adora took a sip of her latte, “You two are fighting like a married couple,” Bow and Glimmer looked at each other and blushed.

The cotton candy hair girl coughed and leaned forward to Adora, “Soooo, is there anyone you have an eye out for?” 

The blonde looked at her pinky and saw how it wasn’t connected with anybody. “What’s the point? There’s no one out there for me.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “Adora, you say that every time. You’ve been single for life! Don’t you want to meet anybody?”

“Yeah!” Bow chimed in, “You haven’t even gotten your first kiss yet!”

Adora blushed in embarrassment and took another sip of her latte, “What’s so bad about that?” she said into her cup, “There’s no one that I want to kiss, that’s it. First kisses are supposed to be special.”

“All we’re saying is that you’re a beautiful, kind, perfect, special, sweet girl. Anybody would be happy to be with you,” Glimmer informed.

“Relationships are overrated, I’m fine by myself,” Adora said sternly.

“By yourself and friends,” Bow corrected.

The blonde smiled, “By myself and friends,” she parroted. 

The cafe door swung open, “Welcome to Cafe Plumeria!” Perfuma yelled as she greeted the customers who came in. To avoid another awkward talk about relationships with Bow and Glimmer, Adora looked at the cafe door to see who came in. A tall, buff, girl with a stylish platinum blonde undercut came in. Adora looked at her pinky and saw that it was connected to… Perfuma?! The blonde tried hard to contain her excited giggle, she wanted to see how this turns out as the tall girl walked towards the register to a flustered Perfuma. Along with Perfuma’s soulmate, another girl came in. She was short and had a long mane of brunette hair, she wore ripped jeans and a leather jacket and the girl also had mismatched eyes that hypnotized Adora. Now, who is the  _ lucky _ person that is this girl’s soulmate? Adora’s eyes wandered towards the girl’s pinky and her string was attached to… no one. Adora rubbed her eyes and looked at the pinky again to confirm what she had seen, and there was still no one attached to the girl’s string. Was she like Adora too?

Adora looked back at the mismatched eyes and they made eye contact. A golden brown eye and a sky blue eye met gray-blue eyes. The mystery girl smirked at Adora and followed her friend to the register, who was having an  _ interesting _ conversation with Perfuma. 

“Adora! Adora!” someone yelled.

The blonde broke out of the trance she was in and turned back to her friends. “Huh?” Glimmer shot a shiteating grin at her friend. Adora wanted to slap that grin off of her face.

“Well, well well,” Glimmer started, Adora raised her eyebrow in confusion, “Adora Gray, the girl who always gets away, finds herself in a staring contest with a total stranger! Who would have thought this day would come?” 

Bow placed a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder, “I mean, that girl was really pretty too Glimm. Adora could have just found her attractive,” Adora and Glimmer both glared at the boy who raised his hands up in defense, “I’m not into her! I’m just saying she was pretty! Not my type though,” he quickly glanced at Glimmer who was too busy sighing of relief to notice. 

“No way! There was too much sexual tension in the way they looked at each other, for Adora to  _ just _ find the girl attractive,” Glimmer exclaimed. 

Adora rolled her eyes at her best friends and stood up, she had to talk to whoever this girl was.The mystery girl was sitting at a table scrolling through her phone, while the friend she was accompanied by was still conversing with Perfuma. Adora slammed her hands on the table where the brunette was sitting to get her attention. “You can see them too! Can’t you?” Adora asked abruptly. The entire cafe was looking at the two. Bow and Glimmer were shaking their heads in embarrassment in the background. 

The girl jumped from where she sat, clearly shocked on why this random blonde chick approached her. She slowly stood up, “You tryna go toe to toe with me princess?”

Adora backed away, okay maybe that wasn’t the best way to approach a stranger. She bumped into a wall, she looked up and saw the brunette’s friend behind her. Definitely wasn’t a wall. “Wildcat is she bothering you?” the girl asked. Adora snickered a little at the nickname. 

Catra rolled her eyes to cover her embarrassed blush, “Scorpia, can you maybe  _ not _ call me that in public? Or not call me that at all? But yes, she was. I can handle this myself. Go back to flirting with your future vegan wife or order our drinks. I’d love to knock some sense into this blonde chick.” 

The taller girl, Scorpia, blushed and slowly walked back to Perfuma but gave a threatening warning look to Adora before she left. The girl grabbed Adora’s collar; she gulped and looked at the mismatched eyes. Fuck, why was Adora so bad at talking to people? 

Bow and Glimmer started to walk towards Adora to back her up, but she gestured at them to stay at the table. Bow had to hold Glimmer back as he reluctantly, stayed seated with Glimmer as they watched them from afar. Instead of punching her, the brunette looked at Adora’s pinky, “You can see them too?” she whispered into Adora’s ear, she felt chills being sent down her spine, but managed to nod, “Could have approached me better though.”

Adora shrugged, “Yeah, I’m not really a people person.”

“I can tell,” the girl said harshly, “I’m Catra by the way.”

“Adora. Uh, wanna sit down?” the blonde asked hestitanly.

Catra looked over Adora’s shoulder to see her friend still talking with the cashier. She shrugged and let go of Adora’s collar, “Why not, looks like Scorpia is still talking with that hippie.” Adora mentally high-fived herself on managing the situation and the two sat down at the table, still being under supervision by Bow and Glimmer’s watchful eyes. 

“So...how’s it like having no soulmate?” Adora asked hestitanly.

The girl yawned, “Doesn’t matter to me, I hate commitment. I don’t need to be attached to a string to hook up with anybody. What about you?”

Adora furrowed her eyebrows, they were completely different from each other, “Doesn’t it make you depressed? Whenever I look at my string, I just think that maybe I don’t have a string because I’m not worth loving. So, I don’t get with people, it just feels wrong to me. Never even had my first kiss yet.”

The brunette tilted her head, “Well that’s depressing. I don’t care if I’m not worth loving,” she then smirked, “How bout’ you can practice kissing with me since I’m not attached to anyone.”

Adora furiously blushed and looked at the girl who started to laugh again, “I’m just joking princess, we don’t even know each other. Though, that fact never really stopped me before.”

“Oh,” Adora laughed awkwardly, “that’s… nice?”

Catra looked at the cashier and saw that Scorpia was holding two drinks in her hand and saying goodbye to Perfuma. “Looks like I’m going to go. See you around, princess,” she stood up and met up with Scorpia again who was excitedly telling her friend how she asked for Perfuma’s number. Adora numbly sat at the table by herself trying to process what had just happened. 

Glimmer and Bow ran up to the table Adora was seated at and started to bombard her with questions.

The shorter girl crossed her arms, “I mean, she’s pretty Adora, but she looked like she was about to beat you up in the middle of the cafe!”

Bow shrugged, “We could be getting the situation wrong, but stay safe okay Adora? We just don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

The blonde shook her head, “No, no Catra’s pretty chill actually. But it was actually my fault that she almost beat me up. I should have approached her better,” Adora brought her hand to her head, “God, what was I thinking?”

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “We gotta work on your people skills.” 

“So did you get her number or anything?” Bow asked.

Adora’s eyes widen.  _ Fuck _ she didn’t get her number. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read a lot of soulmate aus and seen a lot of fan art about the red string of fate and i just wanted to make a fanfiction inspired by all of those but with a small twist haha. this is going to be such a fun story to write ive been having this idea for such a long time lmao anyways i hope you guys enjoy this first chapter of the story! this whole thing is going to be fluffy, a sprinkle of angst, chaotic and fun :) (well that's my intention lmao) if you guys have any questions or anything please comment below and as always I am open to constructive criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora panics since she didn't get Catra's number but has a plan. All of her friend group already ships her with Catra.

Catra looked down at her pinky, so there was someone like her after all, it’s not like she cared though. To her, the red string of fate was a nuisance, she’s glad she doesn’t have one. Who gives a damn about having a soulmate? Not Catra, she just wanted to get with people just for the fun of it and run away if they want commitment. She was a free girl, she didn’t want any strings to tie her down. 

“I can’t believe I got her number!” Scorpia exclaimed as she sipped her drink, “Aren’t you proud of me Wildcat? I got out of my comfort zone and really stepped up my game!”

The brunette rolled her eyes and placed her hands behind her head and walked alongside her friend, “Yeah that’s great Scorpia, you two are really meant for each other,” of  _ course _ Scorpia’s soulmate is some vegan hippie girl that’s probably a stoner. 

The bigger girl wrapped an arm around Catra’s shoulder, “I know right! Y’know even though I just met this girl, I feel like we really connected, like we’re meant for each other! Maybe that’s why I had the urge to ask for her number.”

Catra yawned, “Maybe.”

“Hey, what did that girl want anyways?” 

The shorter girl shrugged, “Dunno, just wanted to get to know me I guess.”

Her friend grinned, “That’s actually great! Y’know I thought she was trouble by the way she approached you. But who knows, maybe she could be a potential girlfriend?”

Catra growled and shoved her friend away, “You know I don’t do girlfriends Scorpia! It’s just too much for me, you know I hate commitment.”

The shove didn’t affect Scorpia at all, as she wrapped her arm around Catra again, “I know Wildcat, but think about it. You’ve never been in a relationship before, sure you have experience in  _ that _ department but, don’t you want to settle down?”

“Scorpia, I’m literally 21, I don’t want to think about ‘settling down.’ Since I’m like in my prime right now, I just want to have fun. Being in a relationship with commitment, it’s just not my thing, y’know?”

The bigger girl shrugged and the two of them continued to walk in a comfortable silence.

  
  
  


Fuck, Adora was panicking, the one time she’s seen someone without a red string like her, she forgot to get her number! The blonde paced around the cafe, “Should I run to get her? Fuck, I don’t know where she went though! Oh god, she’s probably long gone now.”

Glimmer and Bow exchanged a look and Bow patted his friend’s back to comfort her, “Hey… It’s okay, you’ll find her.”

The shorter girl just crossed her arms and teased her best friend, “Seriously Adora? The  _ one _ time you’ve shown interest in someone and you forgot to get her number?” Adora shot her friend a dirty look, “You’re the definition of a gay disaster!” 

Adora groaned, she was not going to get bashed by her friend who can’t even admit her feelings to Bow. She ran her fingers through her hair to try to calm herself down, “I know! I know! I was being stupid okay? Ugh fuck!” 

Glimmer looked at her watch, it was almost 12 pm, “Come on, we should go now. Maybe you can find your future girlfriend later.”

Her friend shot her a dirty look, “She’s not my ‘future girlfriend’ it’s just…”  _ I wanna get to know her because we can both relate since we both don’t have soulmates,  _ “she seems cool and I want new friends since  _ you two  _ are being insufferable these days.” 

Glimmer fake gasped, “Us? Getting on poor, sweet, dumb, innocent, Adora’s nerves?” she walked forward and put her arm on Adora’s shoulder, “Why would we do such a thing?” 

Bow nudged Glimmer, “Come on guys, no fighting,” he placed a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder and they stared into each other’s eyes while Adora rolled her eyes at them, she was envious that they had each other, but was also annoyed that the two couldn’t figure out their feelings.

  
  
  


It’s been two weeks since the “Potential Girlfriend Incident,” or the PGI as Glimmer called it. Whenever she wasn’t in classes, Adora was constantly thinking about Catra, how she talked, how she walked, her smirk, her eyes, her lip- she turned that thought down. She slumped on her bed, Adora  _ needed  _ to find Catra. All of her life, she thought she was unlovable, that’s why she didn’t have a string, but Catra was proof to Adora that the universe has made a mistake. 

Adora looked at her phone and leaped out of bed, it was 11:45 pm she made plans with Mermista to grab lunch at 12. She ran to her closet and frantically went through her clothes, she ended up picking out her signature red hoodie and a pair of tan leggings. Adora got into her car and drove to the restaurant she was meeting Mermista at, disobeying all road safety. 

She ended up arriving at the restaurant 5 minutes late. Adora spotted her friend seated at a table and sat across from her. “Hey, sorry I’m late, there was traffic.”

Mermista looked up from her phone, “It’s whatever,” she said in her usual monotone voice.

“So how have you been? We haven’t seen each other in a while,” Adora reached out for the menu that was on the table.

“Seahawk keeps getting on my nerves! Ughhhh, it’s been like two months since we broke up and he’s still trying to get back with me,” Mermista facepalmed, “All I want is some time alone with friends now that I’m single, but like every second he texts me or tries to call me!” Mermista’s phone rang and Adora saw that it was from a contact labeled, DO NOT PICK UP, “Ugh! See?” she turned off her phone.

Adora glanced at her friend’s pinky and saw her red string, she knew that the string was connected to Seahawk’s pinky, but they always had an unsteady relationship. Mermista usually kept a stony face and found it hard to express her true emotions, while Seahawk was a little egotistical and narcissistic and tried too hard to win Mermista’s affection. The two have broken up since Mermista needed space and time for herself.

The blonde bit her lip, should she be playing matchmaker with her friends? It feels wrong but Mermista and Seahawk were meant for each other according to the strings, Adora just wanted to push Mermista in the right direction. “Well, it does seem like he still has strong feelings for you. Maybe you should give him another chance?” 

The girl rolled her eyes and groaned, “I don’t really know. Let’s not talk about this right now. So how have you been? Glimmer told me that you were into this girl that you met at Perfuma’s cafe?”

Adora sighed, “Is that what Glimmer is telling everyone?” Mermista shrugged, “I’m not into her, it’s just well she seems cool and I just wanna be friends. Just friends.”

“Pft, yeah right, we’ll see how that turns out,” Adora huffed, “Come on, let's order now, I heard this place has some pretty good pasta.”

  
  
  


After the lunch with Mermista, Adora decided to get some coffee at Cafe Plumeria and to catch up with Perfuma again. She got into her car and drove to the cafe. As she opened the cafe, she was greeted by the inviting smell of coffee and freshly baked pastries. “Welcome to Cafe Plumeria!” Perfuma shouted as she was wiping down a table.

“Hey Perfuma,” Adora looked around the cafe, it was pretty empty especially around this time of day, “Not many customers right now?”

Perfuma hummed and shook her head, “Nope, but I had quite the usual morning rush today, so it’s alright. Want your usual?”

“Yes please,” Adora said grinning.

Perfuma nodded and went to the back of the counter to prepare Adora’s usual drink, an Irish crème latte. “How have things been going for you?”

Adora thought for a moment, “Y’know just the usual, studying, working out, nothing much, you?”

The barista sighed dreamingly, “Yesterday I just went out on my first date with Scorpia. She was so nice and charming and perfect. And her  _ arms  _ you know I have a thing for women with muscles,” Oh right, Perfuma’s soulmate was Catra’s friend, Scorpia.  _ Catra’s friend _ . A brilliant idea popped into the girl’s head, she can get Catra’s number through Scorpia from Perfuma! That made sense right? Ha, take that Glimmer, Adora isn’t a gay disaster! “-held open the door for me, she even kissed my cheek goodnight!” Perfuma giggled happily, “She’s so perfect!” Perfuma handed Adora her latte, “It’s on the house.”

Adora smiled thankfully, “Hey Perfuma, can I ask for a really small favor?” she asked.

“Of course what is it?” Perfuma said cleaning the coffee machine.

Adora sipped her latte, “Can you ask Scorpia if I could get Catra’s number?”

Perfuma looked surprised and grinned, “I knew it, you like her don’t you? The moment Catra walked in, your aura turned into a mixture of positive blue, red, and pink!”

“What does that even mean?”

“Well, positive blue means tranquility- um, to sum it up, it means that you like her!” Perfuma squealed in delight, “I can’t believe I would live until the day where Adora Gray shows romantic interest!”

“What? No, I don’t like her, I just wanna be her friend, that’s all,” Adora defended herself, she coughed and changed the topic, “So about that number…”

She ignored her and reached for her phone, “Whatever you say, but my aura readings are never wrong,” Adora facepalmed. 

  
  
  


Catra got out of her apartment’s bathroom, her hair still wet from the shower she took. She stretched and walked towards her roommate who was sitting on their couch. “Whatcha watching?”

Scorpia hummed, “ _ Avatar: The Last Airbender, _ ” her phone buzzed and she reached towards it, her face lit up with glee when she saw that the text was from Perfuma.

“Again? That’s all you have been watching ever since I introduced it to you,” Catra was drying her hair with a towel. She could hear her other roommate, Entrapta cackling and banging against something in her room, “Ugh fuck, what’s she doing now? Hey ‘Trapa! Keep it down over there!” Catra heard a muffled apology from Entrapta.

Scorpia was texting on her phone, “Well… it’s a good show! Probably one of the best cartoons out there,” she said, not looking up from her phone.

Catra flopped on the couch and grabbed the remote, “You’re not even watching. I’m gonna turn on  _ The Owl House,  _ I finished it last night but I need to rewatch it.”

“Hey Wildcat? What’s your number again?”

The brunette’s eyes were fixed on the TV, trying to pick an episode to rewatch, “Why are you asking? You have my number saved on your phone.”

“Well Perfuma asked me because her friend wants to contact you I think.”

Catra groned, “Ask her who the friend is,” she was certain that Scorpia was talking about Adora, but she just wanted to make sure. Scorpia nodded her head and texted Perfuma. After a minute, Perfuma responded saying that her friend was Adora. Catra cursed under her breath, why was this chick trying to get her number? It’s been like 2 weeks since they met, but Catra couldn’t get Adora off of her mind, maybe it’s the fact that she also had no soulmate or the fact that she was  _ really _ hot. She looked down at her pinky and rolled her eyes, Adora probably just wanted someone to relate to, having no soulmate and all. Unlike her, Catra didn’t care about soulmates, it was just a bunch of bullshit to her. She rolled her eyes, “Just give it to her.”

She got up from the couch and went into her room, shutting the door. Catra laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Catra closed her eyes and was about to sleep until her phone buzzed. She grumbled and reached towards her phone to see that an unknown number texted her, she already knew who it was. 

Unknown Number: Hey! This is Adora from the coffee shop. I got your number from Perfuma, this is Catra right?

catra: cant wait to get in my pants huh princess?

She saved the number as “blonde idiot.”

blonde idiot: WHAT?! No! I just idk wanna be friends with you, you seem cool! 

catra: haha whatever you say princess 

blonde idiot: You are insufferable 

The brunette cackled, even though they only met once 2 weeks ago, Catra felt like she's known Adora her whole life. 

They ended up texting the whole day. 

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora is a gay disaster, Catra lowkey is too in this fic. I'm having so much fun writing this fanfic bc it's lowkey kinda chaotic and just filled with Adora having gay panics and Catra lowkey simping for Adora. Anywaysss thanks reading the story and as always if you wanna leave a comment down below on what you think about it so far, thank you! I hope everyone has a good day/afternoon/evening :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Frosta interaction. Catra is a simp.

Catra woke up at 11 am, thank goodness it was Saturday. She and Adora ended up texting to 3 am until Catra assumed when Adora fell asleep, since she stopped replying. The brunette got up and stretched, she had an hour to prepare for her day before work. Unlike all of her other friends who worked at cafes, retail, or in Entrapta’s case, T-Mobile, Catra was stuck babysitting a kid, but it paid well since the family was  _ loaded _ so Catra didn’t really mind that much. She got out of bed and picked out her clothes for the day, ripped jeans, an old band shirt, topped with her iconic leather jacket. After brushing her teeth, she came into the kitchen to get her daily dose of coffee.

“Morning ‘Trapta, where’s Scorpia?” Catra yawned and started to make her coffee.

The purple hair genius was in the kitchen getting water and a bunch of kitchenware for what Catra assumed was for her next project, “Hello Catra,” she thought for a moment, “I’m pretty sure Scorpia told me something about meeting Perfuma at her cafe this morning, but to be honest, I wasn’t really paying attention.”

Catra picked up her mug filled with coffee and added some creamer in it, “Okay thanks, I’m going to head to work now, think you’ll be okay by yourself?” Entrapta gave her two thumbs up and headed towards her room. Catra grabbed her motorcycle helmet off of a table and went out the door, “Don’t blow anything up okay?”

“No promises!” Entrapta yelled before she barricaded herself in her room.

The girl ran down the steps of her apartment building and jumped on her motorcycle, she revved the engines a few times, “Wow, I cannot get over how lovely you sound,” she revved it once more, “Okay that’s enough,” Catra zoomed down the streets, she probably ran two red lights in the process. After 20 minutes of driving and successfully evading the police, Catra arrived at her destination.

She rang the doorbell and a small Korean girl wearing blue pajamas opened the door for her, “Hey Elsa, how’s it hanging?”

The girl rolled her eyes, “Shut up Catra.”

Catra fake gasped and clutched chest, “Frosta, you’re like 10 you shouldn’t be saying rude things to an adult now, learn some manners,” Frosta huffed and slammed the door, but Catra held it open with her arm, “Come on, I was just joking,” she walked into the house, “You have to let me in though, I need the money from this job.”

Frosta let Catra in and shut the door behind her, “I’m eleven and three-quarters,” the girl said strictly.

The brunette rolled her eyes, “Potato, potahto. So are your parents already gone?”

The two walked into the living room to settle down, Catra looked around the house. It was filled with marble counters, gleaming lights, and everything was fully organized, basically the opposite of her apartment. She whistled, no matter how many times she came into this house, she could never get over how majestic it looked. 

Frosta hummed, “Yeah they left like 5 minutes before you came,” the girl slumped on the couch and turned on the TV to watch  _ Adventure Time. _

The brunette sat next to the girl, “How have you been kiddo.”

She rolled her eyes, “You know I hate it when you call me that! I’m not a little kid.”

Catra ruffled Frosta’s hair, “Okay Miss Eleven and Three-quarters,” Catra’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out and immediately smirked when she saw that the text was from Adora.

blonde idiot: I just woke up, I’ve never slept so late before. Are you up yet?

Frosta peeped over Catra’s shoulder, “Woah, you’ve like never smiled before at your phone. Did you get a new girlfriend or something?”

Catra brought her phone to her chest to hide the screen from the girl, “Hey Elsa, heard about something called privacy?” 

“Oho, so you do have a new girlfriend,” Frosta put on a shiteating grin, Catra wanted to slap the girl but she needed this job, “Catra is being sus we should vote her out.”

The older girl put on a confused look, “What the fu-hell does that even mean?” Catra tried her best to not curse around the preteen, “Ugh kids are so freaking weird. You’re lucky I need this job because I’m broke as hell.”

Frosta shrugged, “I can live without you.”

“That’s cold.”

“My parents named me Frosta, cold should be my personality.”

“Touche.”

When Frosta was busy watching  _ Adventure Time,  _ Catra pulled out her phone and responded to Adora.

Catra: youve never stayed up til 3? youre such a goody two shoes princess

blonde idiot: Well, I mean I did once at a sleepover, but that’s it.

Frosta looked over at Catra, “Texting your girlfriend?”

The brunette rolled her eyes, “Go and watch Marceline and PBG get together,” Frosta muttered something under her breath and turned her attention back to the show.

blonde idiot: wyd rn?

Of course Adora texted like a dumb highschool boy, Catra couldn’t decide if she found it charming. 

Catra: work im taking care of this little kid

blonde idiot: Oh that sounds fun

Catra: shut the fuck up 

blonde idiot: ;) 

Frosta turned off the TV and turned to her babysitter, “Hey can we get some ice cream?”

The older girl put her phone away, “What’s the magic word?”

“I’ll give you 15 bucks.”

“Say no more.”

  
  
  


Adora put her phone away when she saw that Catra left her on read and sat up from her bed and started to get ready for the day. Her roommates Bow went to visit his dads back in his hometown for the weekend and Glimmer went to her job as a retail worker at Hot Topic. The blonde went to get ready for her daily run, she put on a white tank top and black leggings and grabbed a bagel and a protein shake from the kitchen. After she finished her breakfast, Adora took a water bottle with her and went on her merry way. 

  
  
  


Catra dug her spoon into the cup of lemon sorbet while Frosta was licking her cone of mint chocolate chip ice cream, “Ew you really like toothpaste flavored ice cream?”

“You’re one to talk, we went to a famous ice cream place and you got a sorbet,” Frosta snapped.

“I’m lactose!” Catra growled, was bringing this little gremlin to ice cream worth the 15 bucks? Well, Catra was saving up for a new pair of combat boots, so yes. She had to just endure this moment. 

“Potato, potahto,” Frosta mimicked Catra.

“You think you’re so funny huh?” 

The two sat in an awkward silence while they ate their dessert in peace. After five minutes of silence, Catra was ready to go back to Frosta’s house and take a nap on the couch. 

“Catra?” 

The brunette looked up and  _ oh my god _ . Adora was there standing right in front of her, her arms on display, sweat dripping down her face, the sun glistening on her toned arms Catra’s throat went dry, she probably looked like an idiot right now. Frosta glanced at Adora and then back at Catra, who was gaping at the blonde “Catra.exe has stopped working,” she taunted.

“Shut up,” Catra hissed at the girl, she cleared her throat and stood up, facing Adora, “Hey Adora.”

Adora lifted up her shirt and revealed her abs to wipe the sweat off of her face. Oh Adora was  _ so  _ doing it on purpose, “Hey Catra, whatcha doing here?”

After Catra’s brian started to work again she gestured at Frosta, “The gremlin here wanted ice cream.” 

Frosta looked offended, “Are you Catra’s girlfriend?”

Adora blushed and Catra slapped her hand over the girl’s mouth. She awkwardly laughed, “Adora this is Frosta, the gremlin I’m babysitting. Frosta this is Adora my  _ friend _ .”

Frosta shoved Catra’s hand off of her mouth, “Right,” she muttered, the girl looked at Adora, “Nice to meet you Catra’s  _ friend.”  _

Adora smiled, “Likewise,” she turned to the brunette, “How old is she, 10?”

Catra cackled while Frosta punched her babysitter’s shoulder, “You two are  _ perfect _ for each other, but I’m eleven and three-quarters.”

The blonde mouthed an “Oh,” she grabbed her water bottle and drank out of it, some of the water missing her mouth and dripping down her neck. Catra gulped, she had to get out of here before she could embarrass herself again, or worse, before Frosta could make any unnecessary comments. 

“Well, we better get going home, I have to take care of this little squirt,” Catra smiled awkwardly and grabbed Frosta’s shoulders and walked away from Adora who waved goodbye.

“Text me later okay?” Adora shouted.

“Sure thing princess,” Catra replied.

  
  
  


Frosta kicked a rock as she and Catra were walking back to the house, “There’s an awful amount of tension between you two to just be friends. You practically had heart eyes for her.”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Don’t be stupid Elsa, we’re just friends.”

“You sure about that?” Frosta said skeptically.

“Positive,” Catra couldn’t stop the smile that curled at the edges of her lip. 

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Frosta, an unlikely pair but ever since Frosta punched the shit out of Catra in Season 5 I knew I needed more of this duo together so this chapter is basically that. Catra is a big simp for Adora (Adora knew what she was doing when she wiped her sweat off and when she drank the water) These two chaotic, disaster lesbians I can't with them, writing this story is so fun haha. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter if you guys wanna leave your thoughts in the comments? Hope everyone has a good morning/afternoon/evening :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora, Glimmer, Mermista, and Perfuma all spend time together at Cafe Plumeria. You know it gets chaotic if the Super Pal Trio have to intervene.

Adora, Glimmer, Perfuma, and Mermista were all sitting in Cafe Plumeria after it closed for the day to spend time together. Glimmer brought board games and cards while the Perfuma provided food from the cafe. Mermista was just there to destroy everyone in Uno and Adora came for the free food. Glimmer cracked her knuckles, “Alright, who’s ready for some Monopoly!”

Mermista was scrolling through her Tumblr feed, “Ughhhh, that game turns everyone against each other, let’s just skip to Uno.”

Perfuma was decorating a charcuterie board, “Um Mermista, I may be mistaken but, Uno also turns friends against each other.”

The blue-haired girl rolled her eyes, “Yeah I know, but I’m good at it so…”

They ended up playing four rounds of Uno, Mermista won three rounds and Glimmer won one. They were now on their fifth round of Uno and it was getting kinda intense. Adora had five cards in her hand, Mermista had one, Glimmer had two, and Perfuma had seven. 

“Take that fuckers,” Mermista said confidently, “Looks like I’m going to win another one, Adora hurry up and go so I can finally win and we can call it a night.”

Adora nodded and placed down a plus four card on the stack, Glimmer cackled at Mermista’s baffled face, Perfuma tried to calm Mermista down and Adora sat there with a smug grin. Perfuma couldn’t stop an enraged Mermista, she stood up and slammed the table, “What. The. Fuck,” the room was silent, usually Mermista was a calm individual who didn’t show much interest in anything so the state she was in right now was a pretty rare sight, “Adora I trusted you! How could you betray me like that?!” 

The room erupted in chaos, Adora trying to run away from a crazed Mermista screaming bloody murder while Perfuma was trying to calm everyone down, she didn’t want to get a noise complaint or her cafe to end in ruins. The best of it all was that Glimmer just sat there like a queen and recorded the whole thing on her phone. 

  
  
  


Catra yawned, “Remind me why we are going to Cafe Plumeria again?” Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta, or the Super Pal Trio, according to Scorpia, were all walking to the cafe from their apartment, “It’s fucking late and I should really be studying right now.”

The purple hair girl took out her iPad from her bag and showed it to the brunette, “But Catra, my data says that during this time you only study for 5 minutes until you give up and watch Netflix for the rest of the evening.” 

Catra shoved the iPad away from her face, “The data is wrong.”

“Data never lies!” Entrapta insisted.

Scorpia got in the middle of them and brought them all into a hug, “Come on guys, I just wanted to surprise my girlfriend after her long day of work. Oh my god! I still can’t believe I have a girlfriend! Wow, I will never get over that!”

“Scorps, that’s great, but why do  _ we  _ have to come again?” Catra grumbled.

“Come on Wildcat, I want to formally introduce Perfuma to the Super Pal Trio!” Scorpia exclaimed, “Isn’t it exciting? I can’t wait for my best pals to be friends with my girlfriend!”

The brunette rolled her eyes, “And if we don’t get along?”

Entrapta squealed and showed her iPad to the two other girls, “I quickly made a calculation and the data says here that there’s a 81 percent chance of all of us getting along! And dat-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Catra waved her hand, “Data never lies,” Entrapta grinned in confirmation.

The three of them were a couple feet away from the cafe’s entrance, but they could hear screaming and yelling coming from the building. “Uh, is someone getting murdered right now?” Scorpia questioned.

“The data says there’s a-” 

Catra covered Entrapta’s mouth and listened closely, “Not now ‘Trapta, there actually could be someone in trouble, come on,” the trio sneakily came to the door of the cafe. Catra looked at her other two friends who looked nervous since there was still screaming.

_ “AHHHHH LET ME GO!!!!” _

_ “SHUT UP!!! THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE!!!” _

Oh man, they had to save this poor girl! Maybe if they stopped the crime, they would become heros! Maybe get some prize money too? Topped with some fame? “On three okay? One… Two… Three!” Catra bursted open the door, ready to apprehend the culprit. 

Scorpia yelled, “The Super Pal Trio is here to rescue… you?”

The sight was something for the Super Pal Trio, instead of witnessing a murder or a kidnapping, they saw something more… intriguing? Glimmer was standing on a chair holding her phone up, still recording, and looking at the trio in shock. Perfuma was holding back Mermista who was on top of Adora, her hand on Adora’s throat while she was spraying whipped cream all over the poor blonde jock. Catra wished she was Mermista, but now was  _ not _ the time to think about that. Glimmer panned the camera over to the so-called Super Pal Trio who’s mouths were gaped open, except for Entrapta, who was taking notes and collecting data at this fascinating sight. 

Catra broke the silence, “What the actual fuck?” 

  
  
  


The entire group resettled and Mermista got off of Adora, whose face and hair were covered in whipped cream. The entire room all silently sat at a table. Perfuma cleared her throat, “Sweetie, what are you doing here at this hour?” Scorpia blushed at the pet name and rubbed her nape.

“Um, I wanted to surprise you after work and formally introduce you to my friends… dear,” Scorpia said awkwardly. Glimmer was helping Adora wipe the remaining whipped cream off of her face, Mermista sprayed one more pile of whipped cream on her hand and rubbed it on Adora’s head. Catra couldn’t help but cackle.

“Okay, I honestly have no fucking clue what happened over here,” the brunette said, she stood up from her seat and reached out a hand for Adora, who was cursing at a nonchalant Mermista, “Come on princess let’s get you cleaned up,” the girls “Ooh-ed” at that and Catra flipped them off. Adora took her offer and accepted her hand and the pair went to the bathroom together to clean the blonde up.

The room was dead silent when the two left until Scorpia piped up, “Hey ‘Trapa, what does your data say about Catra and Adora making out in the bathroom right now?”

There was an angry growl coming from the washroom “SCORPIA I CAN STILL FUCKING HEAR YOU!” 

Entrapta was busy typing away on her iPad, “There’s a 78 percent chance!”

“FOR FUCKS SAKE ‘TRAPTA!”

All of the girls laughed.

  
  
  


“Hey princess, you’ve got something on your face,” Catra teased.

Adora rolled her eyes, “You’re hilarious.”

Catra got a paper towel and soaked it in water and wiped the blonde’s face. The brunette blushed, she was so close to Adora, only a few centimeters separated them. Adora also turned red, she could practically count all of the freckles that were on Catra’s face, her eyes flickered down to Catra’s lips, they just looked so soft. Catra was done wiping the blonde’s face and leaned forward to the blonde. Adora’s eyes fluttered shut, she was waiting for Catra’s lips to meet her own but then her hair fell to her shoulders. Wait what? 

Adora looked at Catra who was holding her hair tie, “There’s so much shit in your hair princess, lean down we gotta wash it off.”

The blonde tugged the ends of her hair. God she was a fucking idiot, of course Catra wasn’t going in for a kiss she just pulled out her hair. Fuck that was embarrassing. Adora muttered an okay and washed her hair in the sink.

Catra turned away from the blonde and blushed. Holy shit, she almost kissed Adora but chickened out the last second. It was a win-win situation anyways, if she leaned in for a kiss she would have kissed Adora, but since she untied the girl’s hair instead, she saw Adora with her hair down and  _ wow _ did she look  _ hot _ with her hair down. 

The blonde finished washing her hair and Catra handed her a paper towel to dry it out a little, after she dried her hair the best as she could, she tied it back up. The two of them came out into the bathroom back to the main room, where everyone was staring at them intensely. “Soo…” Glimmer started, “Did anything  _ interesting  _ happen in there?” 

Catra dryly laughed, “No, Sparkles, nothing happened,” the two girls sat back down at the table and the brunette sighed, “Anyone wanna tell me what the fuck happened when ‘Trapta, Scorpia and I came in?”

  
  
  


_ A few minutes ago... _

_ “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BETRAY ME LIKE THAT ADORA!” Mermista roared. Adora took this as a cue to run away from the blue-haired girl. The jock ran to the other side of the cafe while Mermista jumped over the counter and grabbed a can of whipped cream, “Come here ‘Dora, don’t be scared. I don’t bite.” _

_ Perfuma gasped, “Mermista drop it! We don’t spray whipped cream on our friends!” _

_ Mermista huffed, “She’s not my friend anymore, she pulled out a draw four more cards on me!”  _

_ “I’m sorry okay?!” Adora yelled. _

_ “ ‘Sorry’ doesn’t cut it!” _

_ “WHOOP HER ASS MERMISTA!” Glimmer yelled. _

_ Perfuma looked at the shorter girl in confusion, “Why would you encourage her like that?” _

_ “I need a new viral TikTok!” Glimmer said in her defense, Perfuma shook her head and ran to Mermista to get the whipped cream can out of her hand. _

  
  
  


Adora, Glimmer, Perfuma, and Mermista went dead silent and glanced at one another. Catra was tapping her foot waiting for someone to answer her question. Glimmer hummed, “Nothing happened, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Catra rolled her eyes but didn’t push the topic further. 

“Y’know we would play some more games together so we can bond!” Scorpia suggested.

Perfuma held Scorpia’s hand, “That’s a great idea sweetie!”

Scorpia beamed, “You really think so?”

Catra and Mermista gagged at the couple being all lovey dovey while Adora and Glimmer were fangirling, and Entrapta was being Entrapta and was gathering data on the couple. Mermista groaned, “Okay are we doing this or…?”

Perfuma and Scorpia blushed, “Oh right…” Scorpia whispered. The group ended up playing more rounds of Uno and Egyptian Wars. Catra ended up dominating Mermista in Uno, which almost made Mermista spray whipped cream on her, but this time, Adora came between the two. It looked like Entrapta’s data was correct, since the group got along fairly well, especially Mermista and Catra who took turns bullying Adora and Glimmer throughout the night. 

Adora yawned, it was almost midnight, “I think we should wrap it up for the night.”

Entrapta put her iPad away, “That was fun!”

The brunette rolled her eyes, “You were on your iPad the whole time ‘Trapta.”

“I know! But I collected so much data from this group!”

Scorpia put her hands on both of her roommate’s shoulders, “Well I guess we should get going,” she turned to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek, “Text me when you get home okay?” The barista giddily smiled. 

Catra looked at Adora, “Text me when you get home okay dummy?”

The cotton candy hair girl got in between her roommate and Catra, “She’ll be fine, since she’s with  _ me, _ ” she said confidently.

“Right, cause a five foot tall girl will scare off any bad people,” Catra said sarcastically.

“YOU’RE ONLY LIKE TWO INCHES TALLER THAN ME!” Glimmer roared.

Mermista turned to Catra, “It was nice meeting you or whatever. You better be nice to Adora since you’re her first girlfriend though.”

Catra and Adora both blushed and said at the same time, “We’re not dating!”

The blue-haired girl waved them away, “Whatever, keep telling yourself that. Also, Catra you have my number so text me if you wanna slide sometime, or don’t, I don’t care. I’ll get going now, bye losers,” and she exited the cafe. 

Catra and Adora glanced at each other, “I’ll text you when I get back okay?” Adora muttered, the brunette gave her a small smirk and left the cafe with her friends. 

  
  
  


The trio were walking down the street back to their apartment, “So Adora huh?” Scorpia spoke lowly. Catra shot a dirty look at her friend, but before she could say anything Entrapta piped up too.

“The data that I collected today say that you too are a very good match! More than 80 percent chance of happening! I’m not completely sure though, I need more evidence to confirm it.”

Catra shoved her hands into her pockets.

_ At the same time… _

“Soo… I see you and Catra are getting along,” Glimmer said as she was driving Adora and her back to their place.

Adora sighed and looked out of the window, she watched how the stars shone in the night sky. 

“I don’t know,” Catra and Adora both said to their friends.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hella random but I had fun writing it. Plus, I wanted to have a chapter where Catra and Mermista interact (hint: you'll get more of them later haha) anyways this was just a very chaotic chapter but I needed a gateway to open up more plots to the story so I was like, let's just make a gateway chapter be chaotic and yeah. I feel like Mermista would also be a pro in Uno. Mermista tackling Adora spraying whipped cream on her face is now embedded in my mind. ALSO THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE SEXUAL AT ALL SO YEAH DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA, IT WAS EITHER WHIPPED CREAM OR LIKE MERMISTA POURING COFFEE ON ADORA SINCE ITS A CAFE SO LIKE YEAH IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SEXUAL SO DON'T MAKE IT SEXUAL LMAO MY INTENTION WAS FOR IT TO BE CHAOTIC. anyways hoped you guys enjoyed this super weird chaotic chapter okay bye hope everyone has a good morning/afternoon/evening :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Mermista interaction. Fluffy!

Catra got off of her bike and tucked her helmet underneath her arm, she approached the restaurant door and pulled it open. When the waiter asked how many people would be seated at a table, she held up two fingers and was led to a table and waited for her company to come. Catra spent her time scrolling through her Instagram feed until someone sat in the chair across from her.

“You’re fucking late,” Catra said as she shoved her phone back into her back pocket.

“Sue me,” a monotone voice called out.

Catra huffed, “Why’d you wanna meet up again?”

Mermista picked up the menu that was resting on a table and shrugged, “Dunno, heard this place had good food and you were the first one on my contacts so I asked you.”

The brunette leaned forward towards Mermista and whispered in her ear, “Smell that?” Mermista was about to push Catra away from her, “Smells like bullshit,” Catra sat back in her chair with an amused grin and looked at Mermista who was rolling her eyes.

“Let’s just order already. Ooh, this looks good,” Mermista groaned. 

Catra grabbed the menu in front of her and cringed, everything was so fucking pricey for her broke college student ass. Mermista ended up ordering penne alla vodka like the bougie girl she is and Catra got a simple chicken alfredo. The two sat in an awkward silence, Mermista sipped her glass of water and Catra twiddled her thumbs under the table cloth. “So, I wanna invite the group to my house to hang out and drink a little, are you down?” 

Ever since game night in Cafe Plumeria, Catra, Scorpia, Entrapta fused groups with Adora, Glimmer, Mermista, and Perfuma and they’ve been hanging out with each other almost everyday. They’ve been ice skating, bowling, going to the local amusement park, you name it. Catra shrugged, “Why not?”

“Okay cool, what about Saturday night?”

The brunette pulled out her phone to check her schedule for the weekend and cursed under her breath, “Fuck, I have work the next day.”

“So no?” Mermista asked.

“Nah, we can still do Saturday, I just won’t drink though,” Catra sighed, “I can’t deal with a hangover and take care of a fucking gremlin.”

Mermista laughed, “I was camp counselor one summer, never again. I hate children but I needed the volunteer hours for school. They were monsters, but now I work at Starbucks and have to deal with fucking Karens but it’s an upgrade I guess.”

Catra and Mermista continued to talk about work until their food came out, Catra learned that about Mermista’s exboyfriend, Seahawk, and gave advice to Mermista about him. Once Mermista showed them a picture of her and Seahawk together, Catra saw that their strings were connected and figured that Mermista still had some feelings for him.“Shut up, I only kept that picture because I looked good in it,” was her excuse. 

Mermista took a bite of her pasta, “Are you into mystery novels?”

“That’s such a random fucking question,” Catra said as she twirled her noodles, “But yeah, why?”

“I’m trying to start a fucking conversation Catra,” Mermista huffed, “But anyways, you should read Mer-Mysteries it’s like the best mystery series out there. The murders are gruesome and the plot is just, chef’s kiss.” 

The brunette rolled her eyes, “Oh please, Feline Five-0 is probably better. It’s about a group of criminals who join a special task force to pay off their prison debt. They get tasks to solve murders, fight crime and the tension between the two female leads is just so addicting to read. I think I read the whole series 5 times.”

“Sounds like a Walmart version of  _ Criminal Minds, _ ” Mermista yawned.

“Pft, Mer-Mysteries? What did Ariel get so mad at daddy about Prince Eric that she killed him?” Catra snapped back. 

Mermista aggressively took another bite of her food, “Oh yeah? Let me propose something, I read Feline Five-0 and you read Mer-Mysteries and we’ll see which mystery series is better.”

“It’s on,” Catra accepted.

The two continued their meal debating which book series is better. Mermista had to leave the lunch a little early since she was called in for a shift at Starbucks but she told Catra to come to her house on Saturday early so they could exchange their books. 

  
  
  


“This Saturday? Sure! Ooh man, what did I tell you, Wildcat? Isn’t so cool that we merged our friend groups together?” Scorpia grinned, “I’m so excited for Saturday now!”

“Calm down, gosh,” Catra voiced, “What about you ‘Trapta, are you coming on Saturday?”

The technology genius was furiously typing away on her tablet, “Mm, I don’t think so. I know it would be a good opportunity to collect data on you guys when all of you are drunk, but I have to work on my latest experiment.”

Catra shrugged, “Alright-”

“Do you wanna hear about it?” Entrapta said shrilly, “It’s going to be amazing-” Catra put her hand over her roommate’s mouth.

“No.”

  
  
  


Adora, Glimmer, and Bow were all sitting on their couch watching _ Coraline _ , the blonde glanced at her two friends who were practically cuddling on the couch. She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore them, she did not want to let the third wheeling ruin one of her favorite movies for her. Adora’s phone lit up and she saw a text from Catra, the blonde smiled at her contact name for her. 

Cat(ra): you coming to mermistas place on saturday?

Adora: Yeah are you?

Cat(ra): yep i wont be drinking tho i have to take care of frosta at 1 on sunday

Adora: Aw that’s a shame.

Cat(ra): its fine i cant wait to see you drunk princess i bet youre a lightweight

Adora: That’s rude :(

Cat(ra): see you on saturday princess <3

Adora blushed at the heart at the end of Catra’s text. She couldn’t help but notice that Catra was gradually getting more flirtier these days, she’s been more touchy, made excuses to be with Adora more, sometimes she saw Catra gaze at her longer than she could be, she replied to texts and calls quickly and her texts were very… direct? Adora wasn’t sure though, she wasn’t an expert in flirting, she could just be misinterpreting the situations, maybe Catra was just being a very good friend. 

  
  
  


Catra sat up from her bed and facepalmed, oh my fucking god did she really put a fucking heart at the end of her text. She’s such a fucking idiot! Usually when Catra wanted to get with people, she would be  _ very _ flirty but Adora isn’t like other people, she doesn’t have any flirting or dating experience, she’s oblivious, and she’s… well she’s  _ Adora. _ She looked at the time it was 7:09 pm, she should really be studying right now, but she didn’t have any motivation to study, ughhhh school sucked. 

She heard a knock on her door, Scorpia peeked her head in, “Hey Wildcat, I’m going to get dinner right now with Perfuma, if you need anything just text me and there should be leftover salmon on the stove.”

The brunette nodded and smiled thankfully at her roommate, even if she hated to admit it, Scorpia was a great friend who always looked out for her, Catra was happy that she found her soulmate, even if she is a hippie. “Is Entrapta home or did she go out?”

Scorpia thought for a second, “I think she went out for some materials for her experiment. She’ll be out for a while I’m guessing.”

“Got it, have fun on your date Scorps,” Catra called out, Scorpia smiled and gave her a thumbs up before she left her room. After she heard the front door lock, Catra grabbed her phone and called Adora, she usually didn’t have the apartment to herself, she had to use this situation to her advantage. After the phone rang three times, she picked up.

_ “Hey Catra, what’s up?”  _ Adora’s voice was music to her ears.

“Hey Adora, Entrapta and Scorpia are out right now wanna come over?” she purred, Catra could hear Adora stuttering for an answer over the call, Catra laughed, “I need help studying dummy, so I thought ‘Catra, which one of your friends is a goody two shoes?’ and then I was like ‘Adora!’” 

The brunette could hear Adora sigh on the side of the call,  _ “Oh okay, I’ll be there in soon!” _

“Adora, you’ve never been to my place before,” Catra rolled her eyes.

_ “Oh… right,”  _ she said sheepishly,  _ “Text me the address?” _

“Anything for you princess,” Catra said, “I’m hanging up now okay? I’ll see you later.”

_ “Bye.” _

The girl hung up and texted Adora her address, she peered around her room, she should really clean up around here. While waiting for Adora, Catra was a cleaning tornado around her apartment, shoving unwanted items in drawers, furiously vacuuming the floors, and aggressively wiping down counters and tables. After 10 minutes she heard a knock on the door. Catra literally sprinted to the door and calmed herself down, it’s just Adora. She twisted the knob and pulled the door open, “Hey Adora,” she said smoothly.

Adora stepped in the room, “Hey Catra, nice place you got here,” she looked around the apartment.

Catra shut the door, “Pft, yeah right, your crib is probably way nicer.”

The blonde dodged that question and sat down on the couch, “So, you need help studying or something? Or was that just an excuse to see me again?” she said smugly.

“Don’t get a big head princess, oh wait you already do,” Catra retorted, she saw Adora blush in embarrassment and looked away from her. Fuck why was she like this? Catra seriously had to mock what she found attractive, it was her way of flirting! “I was just joking,” she added lamely.

Catra saw Adora smile a little, “Yeah I figured. So get out some books or a laptop or something so you can study a bit.”

The girl groaned, “Are you serious Adora? You’re actually gonna make me study?”

“That’s why you called me over, idiot, but if you can’t focus we can like put on a movie or something but try to study first okay?”

Catra started to walk to her room to grab her books and laptop, “Okay mom,” Adora snorted.

The two spent around 5 minutes trying to study, turns out Adora didn’t help Catra study but she actually distracted her more. After Catra was done “studying,” they got blankets, flipped the lights off and put on _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part Two_ to watch for the night. Around 30 minutes into the movie, Catra glanced at Adora who was entranced at the sight of Emma Watson, who could blame her though? She smirked mischievously, tilted her head and leaned against Adora’s shoulder, who stiffened the moment they made contact.

“Is this okay?” Catra cooed. 

Adora quickly sucked in a breath, “Yeah, it’s okay,” she whispered, Adora tilted her head and rested it against Catra’s. They stayed in that position for the rest of the movie and towards the ending of it, Catra fell asleep on Adora’s shoulder and Adora quickly followed in Catra’s footsteps and fell asleep too.

  
  
  


Scorpia went up the steps to her apartment and ran into Entrapta, “Oh hey Entrapta! Wow this is such a coincidence, did you just get back from buying supplies? That must have taken a while.”

Entrapta scrambled for her keys in her bag, “Yes, I’ve gotten all the materials I needed for this experiment but I also got distracted a bit since I saw a bakery that had  _ so _ many tiny cookies! That’s why I just got back, I think I spent 100 dollars there.”

The larger girl stared at her roommate for a second and shrugged, “Well, can’t blame you for doing so, tiny things are very cute!” Entrapta nodded in agreement and they opened the apartment and went inside. Scorpia turned on the light and squealed at the sight she saw on the couch. Adora and Catra were still sleeping and cuddling with each other on the couch, Scorpia put her finger to her lip and looked at Entrapta who quickly took a picture of them and jotted down information on her iPad at lightning speed. Scorpia quickly turned off the light and Entrapta went into her room to isolate herself again. 

Catra buried her nose into the crook of Adora’s neck and on instinct, Adora shifted and cuddled Catra closer. They slept like that through the night with no interruptions. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw these two dummies cuddling on the couch how sweet. Anyways this chapter was pretty straightforward i feel like it and the next chapter will just be them getting drunk and maybe (most likely) a Catra and Drunk Adora interaction because we were robbed of that in the show. Anyways the part were Mermista and Catra were talking about mystery novels is inspired by a comic by Miss Bliss on Twitter basically it's Catra and Mermista interacting after a war and Catra gives Mermista a mystery novel called "Cat Capers" I think and they talk about it since Mermista was pissed that Catra took over Salineas in Season 4 so yeah that part was inspired by that comic :) Anyways thank you guys for keeping up with this story and I will update as much as I can hope everyone has a good morning/afternoon/evening also for me tmr is halloween so I hope everyone stays safe <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catradora fluff + Drunk Adora, chaotic but (bitter)sweet

_ Bzzt...Bzzt...Bzzt _

Adora woke up and rubbed her eyes, there was a strange pressure on her shoulder, she looked down and saw Catra still snoring away. Oh right, she spent the night at Catra’s house, she pulled her phone out and saw 5 missed calls from Glimmer and more than 20 messages from the Best Friend Squad group chat. She rolled her eyes playfully and silenced her alarm, it was 8 am and she had a lecture in 30 minutes. Adora gently shook Catra awake, “Ughh, fuck what time is it?” she lifted her head from Adora’s shoulders, yawned and stretched. Catra peered at the wall clock, “It’s only 8?” she said grudgingly.

The blonde smiled tenderly at her, “I have a lecture in 30 minutes, I should go back to my place and get ready. Glimmer and Bow are probably worried sick, I told them I was going to your place to help you study but I didn’t know I was going to end up spending the night.”

Catra thought for a second, “I have an extra toothbrush here and you can freshen up in the bathroom and borrow some of my clothes. My apartment is closer to campus and if you go back to your apartment to get stuff you’ll end up tardy,” Adora smiled smugly at the girl, before she could say anything, Catra interrupted her, “Th-this isn’t because I like you or anything!”

She scoffed playfully, “Right,” Adora pushed Catra jokingly, “Thanks.”

Catra muttered something and showed Adora where the bathroom was so she could freshen up before her morning lecture. After Adora was done brushing her teeth and washing her face they headed over to Catra’s room and she threw the blonde a maroon sweatshirt with a printed dragon on it and grey sweatpants. “I think these should fit you.”

Adora caught the two items of clothing in her hands and smiled thankfully at the brunette who just shrugged. Adora pulled off her top to replace it with the sweatshirt Catra just gave her. “Wait! Wait!” Catra yelled, looking away from the girl, “What are you doing?”

The blonde had her arms in the sweatshirt, not fully putting it on, “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m changing,” she casually put on the sweatshirt and was about to take off her bottom to replace it with the sweatpants, “Have you ever been in a locker room before?”

Catra pursed her lips and was blushing bright red, “No, no, I have, it’s just…”  _ your abs are so fucking sexy Adora, well in general YOU are so fucking sexy,  _ she thought, “just gimme a heads up next time I was caught off guard that’s it,” Adora shrugged finished changing and Catra had to calm herself down again before she could humiliate herself again.

“Fuck, I forgot to bring my notebooks,” Adora sighed.

Catra opened a drawer and tossed her an empty notebook, “Here just jot your notes down in here and transfer it to your normal notebook later.”

Adora smiled thankfully, “Thanks Catra,” she looked at her phone to check the time, “Well, I better get going now, I’ll see you later okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, have fun at your morning lecture princess,” Catra said casually hoping Adora forgot the brainfart Catra had a few seconds ago. 

“So… I’ll see you on Saturday next time right?” 

“Mhm, now go! Or you’ll be late!” Catra pushed Adora out of the apartment.

“Bye Catra!” Adora finger gunned and left the apartment.  _ Seriously Adora? Did you just finger gun at her?! You fucking idiot!  _ Adora thought, hitting her head with her palm. The blonde lifted the sweatshirt up to her nose, the aroma of Catra embraced Adora like a hug. Wearing Catra’s clothes for Adora was like having Catra hug her all the time. She thought it was kinda weird, but Catra’s scent to her was  _ intoxicating _ . 

Catra locked the apartment door and a sleepy Scorpia came out of her room, “Aw man, was that Adora? I wanted to fix up my famous pancakes for her!” she whined.

“Maybe next time Scorps,” Catra scratched the side of her cheek and smiled softly at the ground, thinking about how she and Adora cuddled last night. 

  
  
  


Adora sat down at the lecture hall next to Glimmer and Bow who were already done unpacking their bags, “Hey guys, sor-”

“Where the fuck were you last night,” Glimmer hissed, “We were worried sick,” the shorter girl scanned Adora and noticed the clothes, “Who’s clothes are those?” 

Bow chuckled, “Isn’t it obvious?” Adora looked away in embarrassment, “It’s Catra’s!”

Glimmer’s eyes widened, “So did you guys y’know…”

“Sleep together?” Bow finished.

Adora turned red and started to click her pen anxiously, “No! Well, yes kinda, but not in that way! I went to her house to help her study a bit, but we ended up watching a movie and we fell asleep, that’s why I didn’t come home. Catra offered to lend me clothes because she said if I go back to my place to freshen up, I’ll be late for class,” she looked at her friends who both raised their eyebrows skeptically, “It isn’t like that okay!” 

Glimmer and Bow exchanged a look and shrugged paying attention to the professor who had just started class. Adora breathed in Catra’s scent again to calm her down and convinced herself that they were just friends. She opened the notebook Catra gave her and began to take notes.

  
  
  


Adora put on a simple red sweatshirt and cargo pants and waited for Glimmer to be done getting ready. A few minutes later, her roommate came out wearing a pink and white jacket and jeans, then they hopped into Glimmer’s car and drove to Mermista’s house. “So…” Glimmer started, “how have you and Catra been doing?”

Adora glanced at the girl and connected her phone to the bluetooth speakers of the car, “Nothing’s happening, we’re just friends.”

Glimmer stopped at the red light, “Friend now but maybe later…?”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “No, plus Catra isn’t the type of person to date people, she said it herself. Catra only hooks up with people and leaves the next day, when we first met she told me she doesn’t do commitment stuff.”

“But-”

“How have you and Bow been doing?” Adora said harshly.

The shorter girl got the hint and shut up. They continued the car ride in silence, “Bags” by Clairo playing softly on the car’s speakers.

After 10 minutes of driving, the two girls arrived at Mermista’s house. Unlike everyone else in the friend group, Mermista lived in one of her parent’s vacation homes that happened to be in the city that she is studying in, while everyone else lived in small apartments that they shared with each other. Mermista used to live with Seahawk but after their breakup, she kicked the poor guy out. Adora knocked on the door and to her surprise Catra opened it, “Hey Adora,” she purred, “took you long enough to show up.”

The blonde rolled her eyes while Glimmer looked at Catra then at Adora, “I’m right on time Catra. But, what are you doing here? Never pegged you as a punctual person,”  _ I do wanna peg you though, _ Adora thought.

Mermista rose up from behind Catra and wrapped an arm around the brunette who stiffened at the touch, “I told her to come over a bit early so we can exchange book series,” Catra nodded in agreement. Mermista let the two girls inside and shut the door, “Perfuma and Scorpia will be coming together soon, I think they were on a study date before this?”

Catra shrugged, “Something like that.”

The blue haired girl took out her phone, “I’m going to text Perfuma that the door will be unlocked.”

Mermista’s house had ebony wood walls, concetta shag white carpets on some parts of the floor, a rustic fireplace in the living room, and marble counters in the kitchen. Adora whistled, she loved coming to Mermista’s place, even though it was very modern, it felt comfortable and homey to her. Catra and Glimmer sat on the couch together, “So wanna pregame before Perfuma and Scorpia come?” Mermista asked as she opened one of her liquor cabinets and held up a bottle of vodka.

Catra held up two hands and shook her head, “Pft not me,” she turned to Adora, “But, I would like to see Adora get drunk tonight.”

Glimmer grinned, “Oh, Drunk Adora is hilarious, she’s such a lightweight too! Adora can get drunk after 2 shots!” 

Adora blushed and grit her teeth, “Mermista pour me a shot,” Catra and Glimmer “oohed” and Glimmer was getting her phone out, ready to record this trainwreck. Mermista shrugged and got out a shot glass with a mermaid on it and poured the vodka into it, she handed it to Adora who took a nervous gulp and downed the drink in a second. Adora shivered, she wasn’t a big drinker but she wasn’t going to get smack talk from Glimmer, plus she wanted to show off in front of Catra a bit, “Another,” she demanded. 

Mermista became hesitant, “Are you sure? I much as I love to watch you get drunk, Scorpia and Perfuma will be coming soon and this is only a pregame so-”

“Another,” Adora repeated.

  
  
  


Scorpia and Perfuma got out of the car, held hands, and went to the front door of the house. “Scorpia dear, can you hear that?” Perfuma asked innocently. Scorpia listened carefully and could hear some yelling and screaming coming from the house, she looked at her girlfriend questionably and they rushed to the front door and opened it.

“Adora! Put that down!” Catra ordered.

“Heheh!” Adora snorted swinging around a mop, attacking Catra who was skillfully dodging it, Mermista was hiding behind the couch cradling the bottle of vodka and Glimmer was still recording the whole mess. Adora stopped and looked at Scorpia and Perfuma who were dazed at the sight of Drunk Adora, “Heyyy look! It’s Scorpia AND Perfuma!” she ran towards a confused Scorpia and hit her with the mop and then fell on the floor drunkenly.

Scorpia looked at the girl on the floor in shock, “Is she alright?”

Glimmer was cackling and stopped recording, “Oh man this is going viral!”

Perfuma and Scorpia both raised an eyebrow and exchanged an odd look. Mermista got up from behind the couch and greeted the two other girls who just came in, “Look, I just wanted to pregame a little bit but Adora didn’t have any control and ended up drinking 3 shots of vodka!”

Catra nodded and squated next to the drunken girl and poked the girl’s cheek, “Well, Glimmer was right, Drunk Adora is something. I’m going to take care of Adora a bit, Mermista mind if I put her in a spare room?”

“Sure, just make sure she doesn’t throw up on the carpet, that shit’s expensive,” Mermista tossed Catra two bottles of water, “For her to sober up a little.”

“Gotcha,” Catra caught the bottles and did her best to carry Adora upstairs to the spare room and threw the blonde on the bed, “God you’re so fucking heavy, but to be fair all of that weight is muscle.” 

Adora groaned and Catra twisted open the caps of the bottles and forced Adora to drink water to sober her up. After she finished the two water bottles, Catra rested Adora on the side of her body to ensure she won’t choke on her throwup and sat on the floor watching her. She sighed, Catra knew that she liked Adora, more than she should, but she couldn’t tell her. Adora only wants her soulmate and since she doesn’t have one, she doesn’t want anyone, Catra figured. Even if she did have a string, what made Catra think that  _ she _ of all people would be Adora’s soulmate? So, for the sake of both of them, Catra will just keep her feelings buried.

Catra got out her phone to kill some time as she stayed with Adora, who was sleeping off her drunkenness. After 30 minutes, Adora slowly opened her eyes and saw Catra laying down on her floor, hovering her phone above her face. “Catra…?”

Startled, Catra dropped the phone on her face and Adora winced, “Ah fuck!” the brunette turned and saw Adora lazily getting up from the bed and rubbing her head, “Oh hey Adora, how are you feeling?”

“Like shit, but it’s better than being drunk I suppose. What happened anyways?” she asked, grabbing a water bottle, frowning when she realized it was empty.

Catra smiled a bit, “Glimmer has video evidence on the shit you pulled tonight.”

Adora rolled her eyes, “Of course she does, she’s practically famous on TikTok because of the fucked up things that keep happening in the group.”

“I bet,” Catra stood up and extended a hand out to Adora, “Wanna head back down to the others now? I doubt they drank at all tonight since you were so fucked up.”

Adora accepted the hand and the two of them went down the stairs and regrouped with the others who were watching  _ Avengers: Infinity War _ . Glimmer paused the movie when she saw Catra and Adora together, “Hey Adora, you feeling better?”

“Barely,” she groaned, “Can we go back home?”

Glimmer nodded, “Sure.”

Perfuma, Mermista, and Scorpia resumed the movie, “We’re going to continue watching, Catra wanna join in?” Perfuma asked.

“I’m actually going to head back home now, I gotta get ready for work tomorrow. I’ll see you at home okay Scorps?” Scorpia gave her a nod and gave the TV screen her undivided attention. Catra, Glimmer, and Adora all went outside into the crisp, cool air together, “Take care of her okay Sparkles?”

“Who do you think I am? Of course I will!” Glimmer nudged the brunette playfully as she helped Adora into the passenger seat of her car.

Adora put on her seatbelt and smiled tenderly at the brunette, “Bye Catra, text me later?”

Catra put on her signature smirk, “Anything for you princess.”

Before the two other girls drove off, Catra heard Glimmer say something to Adora about the way they looked at each other or some bullshit like that. Catra shook her head, she didn't want to think about the “what if’s” about Adora and her. Catra convinced herself that keeping her feelings to herself was for her and Adora’s sake. She didn’t want to get rejected by Adora and she knew Adora deserved better. Catra took a deep breath and drove off into the night. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor catra doesn't wanna get rejected... BY A WOMAN WHO CLEARLY LOVES HER BACK EHFAHKHJF these dumb lesbians, but trust the process ;) anyways tbh i was thinking of making this chapter angsty but i didnt want to write a lot of angst in this fanfic just bittersweet moments and yada yada yunno? anyways thank you guys for keeping up with this story it means a lot to me i hope you guys are having a good morning/afternoon/evening also today is halloween so stay safe out there guys! as always if you want please leave a comment on what you think about this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Princess Prom, but less angsty.

Catra was humming along to a tune while her fingers danced on her keyboard as she tried to finish an essay that was due that night. Catra skipped the next song on her playlist and hummed to “Fake Happy,” by Paramore. Suddenly the door busted open and Scorpia came in, “Wildcat!”

Catra jumped in her seat and growled, “Do you not know how to knock?” she took off one of her earbuds, “What do you want?”

“Oops sorry,” Scorpia said, embarrassed, “Anyways, did you see the email the school sent out?”

The brunette rolled her eyes, “You know I don’t fucking check my emails  _ especially _ if they are form the school,” she stretched, “If I can’t see that I have a C+ in Bio, I don’t have a C+ at all.”

“Yeah… you might want to raise your grade up though, Wildcat.”

“Okay  _ what _ do you want again? I have an essay that’s due tonight,” Catra said in frustration.

Scorpia looked sheepish, “Oh right, the school sent out an email and apparently there’s going to be a Winter themed ball a week before Winter Break! Isn’t that neat?”

Catra thought for a moment, it actually did sound pretty neat. She still wasn’t sure if she wanted to ask Adora out yet, but she  _ could _ probably dance with her at the ball. “…can’t wait to go!” oh right, Scorpia was still here, “I’m going to find the perfect dress that will blow Perfuma away! Plus, it’s perfect for you! You can ask Adora to go to the ball with you!”

The shorter girl huffed, “Absolutely not!” she rubbed eyes with her index finger and thumb, “I  _ won’t _ ask Adora to go to the ball with me, but I  _ can _ steal a dance from her.”

Scorpia went into the room and sat on the bed, “Catra, you really like her, don’t you?”

Fuck it, Catra should just tell Scorpia, afterall she’s her best friend, “Yes, fuck, I like her a lot okay! And it’s like a different type of ‘like’ that I’m not used to! I don’t want to fuck it up!” Catra flopped on the bed next to Scorpia, “Usually I just want to… y’know,” Catra hoped Scorpia knew what she meant, “but with Adora,” she looked up at the ceiling and sighed, “I wanna be there with her forever and like actually date her. But, the thing is, Adora probably doesn’t feel the same way and I don’t want to get rejected and make things awkward between our friendship. She’s a really good friend but-”

“You don’t want to be just friends,” Scorpia cut off.

Catra murmured, “Is it selfish?”

Being the kind soul she was, Scorpia rubbed Catra’s back gently, “Of course not, your feelings matter and you can’t stop love, it just happens!” Catra smiled a bit at her friend, “Look, how about this, later this week, we go shopping for clothes for the ball and you ask Adora to the ball. You don’t have to if you don’t want to but it’s just a suggestion.”

The brunette pursed her lips, “No, I won’t ask her to the ball,” Scorpia nodded slowly, “But I  _ think _ I have a plan,” Catra smiled smugly.

The bigger girl ruffled her friend’s hair, “That’s good, well you better continue working on that essay and bring your C+ up!” Scorpia walked out of the room.

Catra groaned, “Don’t remind me about my grades!”

  
  
  


Adora was scrambling through her closet trying to tidy up her room a bit, she sighed, she was  _ so _ bored right now, should she call Catra? Adora looked at her phone but decided not to call her friend, the girl was probably busy right now and Adora didn’t want to bother her. As she was folding her clothes she found the familiar red sweater that Catra lent her. “Oh shit,” Adora cursed, “I keep forgetting to give this back to her.”

The blonde folded the sweatshirt neatly and ran her hand through the material. What’s up with her right now? All she could think about was Catra these days. Adora sighed and breathed in the scent of the sweater, the smell of Catra faded a lot since it’s been sitting in Adora’s closet for the majority, but it still felt like Catra, it still felt like  _ home _ . Adora slapped the sides of her face, she should really snap out of it. Adora continued to clean up her room and when she found the sweatpants that Catra lent her too, she folded it neatly and placed it with the sweater. At the end, she put away all of her clothes back into the closet but let the sweater and sweatpants linger at the edge of her bed.

Glimmer opened the door to Adora’s bedroom, “Hey did you hear? The school is planning a dance in a couple weeks,” Glimmer sat next to Adora who was on her bed, “You okay?”

“Huh?” Adora looked at her friend who looked worried, “Y-Yeah I’m good, just kinda spaced out there a bit. What were you saying again?”

“There’s going to be a school dance in a couple of weeks,” Glimmer repeated, she sighed dreamily, “Gosh, I do hope Bow asks me to dance with him. Say, who do you want to go with?”

_ Catra, Catra, Catra, Catra _ Adora thought repeatedly, “Um, I’m not sure actually. But, why don’t you just ask Bow yourself?”

Glimmer groaned and laid down on the bed, “I don’t know, but won’t it be  _ so _ romantic if Bow gives me a bouquet of flowers and asks me to be his date for the ball?” Adora shrugged, Glimmer eyed the clothes on Adora’s bed and smirked, “Why don’t you ask Catra?” Adora stiffened, “You like her don’t you?”

Adora thought for a second and looked down at her pinky where her severed red string was, she deep a deep breath in, “Yes I like her, but I don’t know Glimm, I don’t think she likes me back and I don’t want to get rejected and ruin a perfectly good friendship!”

The shorter girl scoffed and sat back up, “Adora are you stupid? You would think someone with a big head would be smarter!” Adora flushed and put a hand on her head, “Do you not see the way Catra looks at you? If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.”

“H-Hey! Love is a bit too far isn’t it?” Adora stuttered. 

The door swung open again and Bow stepped in, “Ooh, are we talking about love? I  _ love _ , love!” the boy quickly glanced at Glimmer than back at the blonde, he sat down next to the cotton candy hair girl. Adora rolled her eyes at her two best friends, it was ironic, the people who were trying to give her romantic advice couldn’t even sort out their romantic issues with each other.

Glimmer grinned at the boy, “We’re talking about Catra and Adora, well that  _ is _ love if I say so myself.”

“I agree,” Bow said while Adora stuffed her face in her pillow.

“She doesn’t love me okay?” Adora said into the pillow.

“Hm,” Bow rubbed his chin with his fingers, “If I’m correct, it takes around 3 months to fall in love with someone, and I think we’ve known Catra for what, around 5 months? We met in Cafe Plumeria at the end of summer,” Bow’s voice cracked a bit, “So, it  _ is _ possible for Catra to be in love with you.”

Adora took her face out of her pillow and looked at Bow, “How do you know all of this?”

He blushed and looked at Glimmer and back at Adora, “Uh, I don’t,” Adora looked at her friend, if “being obvious” was a person, that person would be Bow. 

Glimmer shoved him playfully, “Bow look, Adora even kept the clothes Catra gave her,” she grabbed the neatly folded clothes aggressively, wrinkling them a bit to show it to Bow.

Adora panicked, “Stop! You’re wrinkling it!” she snatched the clothes out of Glimmer’s hands and did her best to smooth it out. Bow and Glimmer laughed at her, Adora blushed, “I just keep forgetting to give it back to her!”

Bow wiped a tear of laughter from the corner of his eye, “Adora it’s been 2 weeks since she gave you the clothes!” Glimmer cackled louder and Adora flushed a scarlet red. After Glimmer stopped laughing the room was in silence, Bow was trying to calm the shorter girl down while Adora was folding the clothes neatly again.

Bow piped up, “So are you going to ask Catra to the ball with you?” 

Adora looked at her friend in shock, “I told Glimmer already, I’m not going to get rejected by her.”

Bow and Glimmer looked at the blonde like she had grown a second head, “Adora, let’s go dress shopping this weekend so we can look good for the ball!” Glimmer suggested.

Bow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “Wow, just exclude me out I guess, it’s fine, it’s fine. See if I care.”

The cotton candy hair girl put a hand on his shoulder, “Come on Bow, don’t take it too hard. Plus, I wanna see the look on your face when you see my outfit at the ball,” she winked flirtatiously and Bow blushed while Adora gagged in the corner.

“Okay lovebird, out of my room, I still need to clean up a bit, go flirt in the living room or something,” Adora rolled her eyes.

Glimmer stuttered, “W-we weren't-”

Bow was still bright red, “K-knock it off Adora-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Adora pushed her two best friends out of her room and went back to her bed to relax. She flopped on the pillow and grabbed the sweatshirt and held it close to her, “Oh Catra, what am I going to do about you…” Adora muttered as she ran her fingers through the fabric of the sweatshirt. 

  
  
  


Catra took out her phone and pressed on Adora’s contact, after 2 rings, Adora picked up. “Hey princess, are you going to go to the Winter Ball?”

_ “Hey Catra, and yeah I think I’m going, Glimmer and Bow are planning to go. Are you going too?” _

The brunette silently cheered, Adora was going to the ball too! “Yep, I’m going too, I’m gonna go shopping with Scorpia later this week for outfits. I can’t wait to see what you’re going to be wearing princess,” she purred.

_ “I can say the same about you,” _ Adora said smoothly.

They both laughed and spent most of the day calling and talking about school and their plans for the ball. At night, Adora facetimed Catra and they stayed up and whispered about… you know whatever.

  
  
  


Catra and Scorpia were walking down the street to Etheria Mall “Oh man, it feels like it’s been forever since we’ve hung out! Super Pal Duo against the world!” Scorpia exclaimed, slinging an arm over an unenthusiastic Catra, “Let’s go in! Etheria Mall has all of the good stuff,” the duo walked through the glass doors and into the mall that was densely filled with people, “Well would you look at that, it’s full of people! Oh well, malls are very popular so it was bound to be crowded today,” Scorpia said cheerfully. 

How was her friend so optimistic? The shorter girl groaned, “It’s Saturday in the afternoon of course Etheria Mall would be crowded Scorps! Come on, let's just hurry up and get outta here. Fuck, I hate crowded places.”

The two of them squished through the sea of people and made a beeline for the one of the stores, “Spin-a-Dress”. Scorpia pulled the door open and was greeted by one of the workers who had long purple hair and a kind smile, Catra looked at her nametag, it read: Spinnerella. “Hello! Welcome to Spin-a-Dress, how may I help you?” the worker said kindly.

Scorpia smiled back, “Hi, hello, we’re just here to look and try on a couple of dresses for a school dance!” Spinnerella nodded and Catra just crossed her arms and followed Scorpia who was picking out dresses to try on. Catra cackled when her friend came out of the fitting room,

the first dress was  _ way _ too poofy with too many unnecessary bows and didn’t help Scorpia’s hourglass figure, it honestly looked like Scorpia was drowning in the fringes of the dress. The second dress was probably even worse than the first, the dress did a good job showing off Scorpia’s figure, but the bottom of the dress just didn’t fit right with Catra and to top it all off there was a big red bow in the back of it. Catra shook her head at the dress with a raised eyebrow. Catra was getting impatient. they've been in the store for hours now, she was tapping her foot and waiting for her friend to come out of the dressing room with the next fit. Scorpia opened the door and there she was wearing a long black dress that showed off her curves and had a nice slit down the leg to give her room to walk around freely.

Catra smirked at her friend, “Perfuma is going to be blown away, you look great!”

Scorpia blushed, “Aw thanks Wildcat. What about you though? You haven’t even picked out a single outfit yet!”

The brunette sighed and looked around the store that was filled with dresses, “I don’t know Scorps, dresses aren’t really my thing, y’know?”

As if it were on cue, Spinnerella perked up and walked towards the two, “I think I can help you out with that,” Catra raised an eyebrow at Scorpia who just shrugged, “Netossa! Honey, can you get out here for a second?”

Just then, the backroom’s door opened and a fit woman with chocolate skin and silver hair came out, “Yes dear? Oh hey, we’ve got customers, sweet!”

Catra looked at the couple and saw that they were married. The brunette looked at their pinkies, she made a mental note that Spinnerella and Netossa’s strings were connected. “Can you help this girl pick out an outfit for her school dance?”

Netossa grinned, “Of course dear,” she pecked Spinnerella’s cheek, “Okay kid, come to the back with me,” Catra shrugged and Netossa lead Catra to the backroom while Scorpia went back into the fitting room to take off and pay for her dress. Catra peered around the room, it was filled with suits and tuxedos, now  _ this  _ was more like her style. “So,” Netossa started, “like anything you see?” 

Catra scanned the room and locked eyes with one of the outfits, “That one is calling my name,” she walked towards one of the suits, it had a crimson red jacket with a pink outline that traced it, with an undershirt that was a dark shade of pink, it was  _ perfect _ . 

Netossa whistled, “Nice choice kid, well go ahead and bring it out to the fitting room.”

The brunette grabbed the suit and came out of the backroom to go to the fitting room. Catra stripped out of her clothes and put on the suit, it was a perfect fit, almost like it was made for her. She stepped out of the fitting room where Scorpia was clapping her hands excitedly, “Wow, you look great! Adora is going to faint when she sees you!”

Netossa grinned, “You clean up pretty nicely, here let me help you with the bow tie though,” she reached over to Catra.

Catra pulled back and put on a grin, “Thanks, but I think I like it better this way,” Netossa shrugged and the two girls paid for their clothes and left the mall satisfied. Catra looked at the bag where her suit was sitting in, she grinned, Adora is going to  _ love _ this.

  
  
  


Adora stared tiredly at her laptop, it was 11 am how long has she been studying for? She rested her head on her desk and groaned she really needed to take a nap right now. Her door slammed open, “ADORA!” the blonde was too tired to be startled by her friend, “Adora, come on, did you forget? We were supposed to go shopping today!”

The girl shut her eyes drowsily, “Can’t, too tired,” she fell on the floor groaning, looking up at an unamused Glimmer, “My body is betraying me…” 

Glimmer scowled, “Are you going to make me go by myself?” 

Bow walked into the room, “Hey Ado- AHHHH!” his voice crackled, “What happened?”

The shorter girl rolled her eyes, “This dumbass is too tired to go shopping with me, whatever I’m gonna go by myself, I’ll just pick out a dress for you okay?” Adora gave her a weak thumbs up and Glimmer stomped out of the room, Adora could hear her friend ranting to herself, “Fuck, even if Adora was going to go with me, I would have been picking out her dress for her anyways so whatever.”

The boy helped Adora up and helped her lay down on her bed, “What happened?”

Adora’s eyes tried to flutter shut, “Too tired, I did an all nighter to study for classes,” she pulled the blankets on top of her, “I haven’t gotten a wink of sleep.”

Bow shook his head, “Adora, what did I say about overworking yourself?”

“Forgot, too tired to think,” in a blink of an eye Adora fell asleep and snored away. Bow blinked at the girl and walked out of the room, giving his friend peace and quiet to nap. Hours later, Glimmer busted the door open and awakened Adora.

“Adora! I’ve got the perfect outfits for us!” Glimmer said excitingly, “I went to this place, Spin-a-Dress, and they have such great options! The owners are a cute married couple too!”

The blonde rubbed her eyes and looked at her wall clock, it was already 4 in the afternoon, but she felt better after her nap. Adora stretched and got out of her bed, “Okay what did you pick out for me?”

“Ta-da!” Glimer pulled out a gorgeous red silk, sleeveless dress that could show off Adora’s muscles, it also had a gold band that encircled where the waist was, “I’m pretty sure it fits you.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Adora grabbed the dress and compared it to her figure.

“Then we can just return it, like I said the owners are really nice!” Glimmer gave Adora a crooked smile, “Look what I got too!” Glimmer pulled out another dress, it was a cute purple dress that had a poofy bottom and was sparkling with glitter, “Do you think Bow would like it?”

Adora gave her friend a gentle smile, “He’ll love it. Come on let me try on the dress to see if I’ll fit,” the girl took off her clothes and slapped on the dress, it was perfect for her, the red really allowed Adora’s gray-blue eyes to pop out and matched her figure well, “Wow Glimmer, it’s really nice actually, thanks for picking it out for me,” Glimmer smiled smugly, “And sorry I couldn’t go with you.”

Glimmer waved it off, “It’s all good, you just kinda owe me lunch now.”

“Deal,” Adora accepted.

The shorter girl peered at Adora’s outfit, something felt missing, then it dawned on her, “I’ll be right back!” Glimmer sprinted out of Adora’s room leaving a confused Adora alone, she later came back holding a lovely golden hair pin. Glimmer had to stand on Adora’s bed to attach the hairpin to Adora’s iconic ponytail. The girl jumped off the bed and looked at her best friend who was awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck, “Wow, you look great! Catra is going to  _ love _ this!”

“You really think so?” she said nervously. Adora looked at her mirror. You know what? Glimmer actually might be right, Catra will love Adora’s outfit. Adora smiled confidently in the mirror. 

  
  
  


Glimmer and Adora were driving to the ball, “Bow said he would meet us there,” Glimmer said, “Fuck there’s like no parking, this is so fucking annoying!” 

The blonde put a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder to calm her down, “Glimm, relax, it’s a school event, of course parking will be hard to find,” Glimmer smiled at her friend and drove in circles trying to find a spot, “So, are you going to dance with Bow tonight?”

The shorter girl sighed, “I don’t know, don’t get me wrong, of course I want to dance with him. It’s just, I don’t know I don’t have the guts to ask him myself.”

Adora looked at her friend’s string, she was well aware that it connected to Bow, “Hey, don’t worry, just ask him, he’ll be fine. You and Bow always make fun of me for being so oblivious about Catra but you two are as oblivious as I am!”

Glimmer served in a parking lot a block away from campus and paid 20 dollars for parking. _ 20 dollars _ ! What a rip off! “Okay, I’ll try,” Glimmer muttered, the two got out of the car and started to walk to the campus where the ball was.

They came into the ball and it was decorated with ice sculptures, fog machines, they even painted the staircases to look like ice, there were fake icicles that hung from the ceiling, basically the whole gym turned into a crystal castle. Pop music blasted on the speakers and Adora and Glimmer went to find their friends. Adora bumped into Entrapta who was wearing overalls and had her iPad out, probably to collect data, “Adora! Glimmer! Are you here to watch the social experiment too?” she said excitedly. 

The blonde tilted her head in confusion, “Social experiment?”

Entrapta looked at the crowd who were dancing, talking, and eating, the majority of them looked like they were having fun, “Different groups are thrown together and forced to mingle, hierarchies form and break. It’s the perfect place to observe behavior!” Glimmer crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, Entrapta grabbed a cupcake from a tray, “And they have tiny food!”

The genius looked at the two of them, “Where’s Bow, aren’t you two friends?”

Glimmer tightened her arms around her, “He’s… coming later,” she was still nervous about the idea of asking Bow to dance with her.

Mermista joined the group and she was wearing a blue two piece with a silk piece covering her part midriff, “Hey I’m here too, don’t make a big thing out of it,” Adora greeted the girl and Mermista looked around the room, “Look, have you seen-”

_ “She’s a beauty, can’t you see~,”  _ a deep voice sung, almost everyone in the room looked at the group, “ _ She’s attending this with me~ She’s my Princess of the Sea~ Mermista~!”  _ Seahawk slung an arm around the grumpy girl, “Oh hey it’s Adora and co, it’s been a while.”

Mermista groaned at the boy while Adora put on a shiteating grin, “So, Seahawks your plus one huh?”

The blue hair girl blushed, “He’s just my ride. Just. My. Ride.”

Seahawk smiled, “Of course dear,” he went to Adora and whispered in her ear excitedly, “I’m her plus one!” Adora assumed that Seahawk and Mermista were back together again.

Glimmer exclaimed, “Bow! You’re here!”

Bow was wearing a white tux with his midriff exposed, showing off his abs, like how he always does since his iconic look is wearing crop tops, “Hey Glimmer, wow, you look uh great!” he said awkwardly.

Adora saw Glimmer blush, she looked around the room, where in the world was Catra? The blonde impatiently tapped her foot and tuned out the conversation the others were having, too focused on trying to find Catra. A few minutes later, arriving fashionably late, Catra came through the doors third wheeling Scorpia and Perfuma who arrived too. Adora’s eyes widened, wow, Catra looked  _ great _ in that suit. The way it hugged her curves and how she refused to tie the bow, she was  _ so _ whipped for Catra. 

Adora started to leave the group to go and greet Catra, but just then the microphone did a feedback to get everyone’s attention, “Hello everyone, I hope you guys are enjoying the Winter Ball, and it is my solemn duty to now announce, it is time for the first dance of the ball,” a slow song started to play and other bystanders started to push Adora to the dance floor. 

The blonde was in the middle of the dance floor, still trying to process what just happened. She looked up and there she was, holding out her hand for Adora to take was Catra, looking better than ever, “Catra,” Adora breathed, accepting the hand and dancing with Catra.

The two started to dance in a circle, “I don’t know about you, but I am having a blast,” Catra said smugly.

Adora quickly checked Catra out, “You look great, I love your undone bow, it suits you,” Adora complemented.

“You look pretty nice tonight too princess,” Catra purred. Just then, Catra closed the gap between the two, throwing Adora off guard, and in a second Adora was being dipped by Catra, “Follow the main trail to the center of the Whispering Woods and meet me there in an hour okay?”

“Wait… what?” Adora asked.

“Don’t worry princess, I won’t be murdering you or anything,” Catra pulled the two of them up, “Just trust me okay? I’ll see you in an hour, princess,” she let go of Adora’s hand and blended into the crowd, Adora losing sight of her. One hour, Adora reminded herself, she looked at the clock that hung in the gym, it was 11 pm.

Adora felt someone tug her arm, it was Glimmer, “Oh my god Adora! I danced with Bow! I can’t believe it! I just asked him and he said yes! I can’t believe that actually worked!”

“Congrats, Glimmer.”

“I saw you and Catra too, how is it going?”

Adora looked at the clock once more and smiled at her friend, “It’s going great, I’m going to meet her in the Whispering Woods in an hour, I think that’s a good sign right?”

Glimmer rolled her eyes and pushed her friend lightly, “Of course that’s a good sign! Come on let’s have some fun before you have to meet up Catra!” Glimmer pulled her friend and they regrouped with everyone else. Adora danced with her friends and ate  _ a lot  _ of the tiny food that they had in store for the students, in what felt like seconds, it was already 11:45 and Adora said goodbye to the others and started to head to the Whispering Woods.

Brightmoon University had one of the biggest campuses, it was almost like UCLA but a couple acres smaller. UCLA had a town that was near campus, but Brightmoon University had a fucking forest. Students would go to the Whispering Woods to get some peace and quiet, hike since there were trails, and to go on dates. Having no patiences to just walk, Adora jogged in her dress towards the woods, she  _ needed _ to know why Catra told her to come to the woods. As she was instructed, Adora followed the main trail that cleared into an open field of grass that had beautiful flowers. Adora peered in the distance and swore she saw lights coming in the middle of the field. She ran towards the lights and saw Catra sitting in the middle of fairy lights, holding a bouquet of flowers, waiting for her.

“Hey Adora.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved every second when I was making this chapter, it was just so sweet to me haha. They stayed up all night whispering about... y'know whatever ;) Anyways Catra really went all out for her plan to confess to Adora. The next chapter will be something it's going to be very fluffy + dumb lesbians y'know the usual for this story :) Anyways thank you guys for reading this story up til this point it means a lot as always comment on what you guys think about the chapter! Hope you guys have a good morning/afternoon/evening. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra confesses, Adora is still a lesbian disaster

Catra paced the field and scattered the fairy lights around, “Ugh fuck, is this too cheesy?” she groaned, “No, no, this is all good. Adora’s a hopeless romantic, she’ll love this,” Catra plopped down on the grass and held the bouquet of flowers close to her. “Ahh, why am I so nervous! Adora likes me back, well according to Entrapta’s data she does. Fuck, Entrapta’s data is never wrong too! It’ll be fine, I just gotta relax.”

The brunette looked out at her watch, it was 11:55 pm, Adora should be here soon, she gazed out into the empty field and hoped Adora didn’t lose her way. Catra saw a silhouette in the distance and wiped her clammy palms on her suit, she grabbed the bouquet and tried to look as casual as possible. Adora stood in front of Catra, and gaped at Catra’s setup, “Hey Adora,” Catra purred.

  
  
  


The clouds parted and the moon glistened in the dark, making Catra’s figure look mysteriously beautiful. Adora looked at the girl, she looked  _ stunning _ , the fairy lights illuminated the shadows around her, Adora looked at the bouquet of flowers and looked at Catra, “Oh my god, wh-what’s all this for?” the blonde said in shock.

Catra rolled her eyes and pulled Adora closer to her so she too was in the middle of all of the fairy lights, “It’s all for you, princess,” Catra whispered, Adora blushed and smiled tenderly at the girl, Catra took a deep breath in, “Look Adora, I really like you, like, _really_ fucking like you. I think about you almost all the time, everyday. I think about the sound of your laughter, your stupid little hairpoof, your crooked smile that lights up my world, and how light you make my heart feel whenever I’m around you,” Adora held a hand over her mouth and was practically holding back tears of joy, “To simply put it, I wanna ask you to be my girlfriend.”  Adora gasped, but Catra interrupted her, “Look, I understand if you want to just be friends, I-I’m cool with that.”

The blonde cupped Catra’s face and pressed their foreheads together, “No, I would  _ love _ to be your girlfriend.”

Catra’s eyes widened and she smiled and closed the gap between the two, but when she leaned forward, she didn’t meet Adora’s lips. Catra opened her eyes and saw Adora leaning backwards, away from Catra and her eyebrows were furrowed in surprise. Catra’s heart  _ shattered _ , “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel-” Catra stuttered, trying hard not to cry.

“No, it’s not that,” Adora muttered, “Fuck, this is so embarrasing,” Catra was puzzled and looked at the girl, trying to mend her broken heart in the moment, “But, I’ve never kissed anyone and what if I’m a bad kisser?” Adora said sheepishly, “And, you have a lot of experience, so I don’t want to feel like I’m, uh, I don’t know not pleasuring you?”

Catra looked bewildered, she couldn’t believe she actually liked an idiot, Catra grit her teeth together and punched the girl’s arm, “You asshole! I thought you changed your mind and didn’t like me back or something! But turns out, you’re just an idiot!” 

Adora winced at the volume of Catra’s voice, “I-I’m sorry!”

Before Adora could anything more, Catra tackled Adora to the ground and was straddling Adora’s hips. Mismatched eyes met gray-blue eyes, Adora looked appalled as Catra was leaning down to Adora’s lips, “You’re such an idiot,” Catra whispered against Adora’s lips, shivers went down the blonde’s spine, “But that’s what I like about you.”

Their lips met and Adora closed her eyes, cradling Catra’s cheek in her hand. Catra leaned down more, deepening the kiss, she felt the warmthness of Adora’s lips on her and how soft those lips were. Catra pulled back from the kiss and the two breathed for air, Adora looked back at the brunette, “W-wow,” she gasped.

Catra pushed the girl’s cheek down and licked her lips, “Don’t ruin the moment-” she was cut off by Adora leaning up to her and silencing her with another kiss. Catra smiled into the kiss and held Adora closer, embracing the warmth of her now, girlfriend. Catra pulled away and gasped for air, “Getting bold huh?”

Adora blushed and looked away, “Maybe.”

The brunette stood up and pulled Adora up too, “Don’t worry princess, you’re a pretty good kisser,” they pressed their foreheads together, “Wanna lie down with me and we can watch the stars, you’re probably into stuff like that huh?”

Adora hummed, “I’m fine with anything as long as it’s with you.”

Catra rolled her eyes and pushed her away, “Sap.”

The two of them spent most of the night lying on the grass and watching the stars. Most of the time though, they were either making out or cuddling while fighting over who’s the big spoon and who’s the little spoon. Catra clasped Adora’s hand in hers and fiddled with Adora’s finger, she looked down at her pinky.

Huh, has her string always been that long?

  
  
  


It’s been a couple of weeks since Catra and Adora have been officially going out and things have been sailing well for the two of them. Adora was reviewing her notes that she wrote down while listening to some lo-fi hip hop music. She sighed, even though Adora was smart, she fucking loathed studying. She grabbed her phone and pressed on Catra’s contact which was now “Cat(ra) <3,” after 1 ring her girlfriend picked up.

“Hey Catra, how are you doing?”

_ “Hey babe,” _ said Catra’s rough voice, Adora’s heart warmed up when she heard Catra’s voice,  _ “I’m doing okay, I just woke up, what about you?” _

“Catra, it’s literally 12, what time did you sleep last night?” Adora asked.

_ “Relax princess, I just slept at 3 yesterday because I was having a movie marathon with Scorpia and ‘Trapta,” _ Adora hummed as an answer,  _ “You should come over, Entrapta is off doing STEM stuff and Scorpia is at work.” _

Adora looked at her notes and thought, fuck it, why not? She’s studied enough today, she deserved to have fun with her girlfriend, “Okay, I’ll be over in 10 okay?” 

_ “Bye princess.” _

“Bye Catra,” Adora said before hanging up, she went over to her closet and saw the sweats Catra lended her, it’s not like she’s forgotten to give it back to her girlfriend, it’s just that she didn’t want to. Whenever Adora was stressed out, whether it was about school, or anything really, she would hold the sweatshirt close to her and embrace the fading scent of Catra. Sometimes Adora would even wear the sweatshirt or sweatpants when she had lectures. The blonde took off her clothes and put on Catra’s sweatshirt and sweatpants, grabbed the car keys and headed out of her apartment, locking the door. 

  
  
  


Catra was cleaning up her apartment a bit before Adora came, she bit the inside of her cheek. To be honest, she wasn’t sure about the whole dating thing with Adora, don’t get her wrong, she  _ really _ liked Adora. She looked at her string, when did she come so aware of it now? Is it because her and Adora are technically not supposed to be together? Catra sat on the couch and put a hand over her face, “Fuck I  _ really _ like Adora, fuck I might even  _ love _ her now, but what if it all just comes apart since we’re not cosmically supposed to be together?” Catra clenched her fist, “What if I lose her? What if we get separated and I fell in love with her for nothing?” she whispered. Before she could drown in her thoughts any more, Catra heard a knock on her door, she jogged towards the door and opened it for Adora.

“Hey you,” Adora said sweetly as she embraced Catra in a hug. 

Catra kissed Adora’s temple, “Hey Adora,” she cooed, Catra pulled her girlfriend into her apartment and shut the door.

“It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever,” Adora whined and she clung onto Catra.

Catra looked at Adora, appalled “Babe, we saw each other yesterday.”

“24 hours is a very long time,” Adora pouted, Catra laughed at her dorky girlfriend and they sat on the couch together, “Catra, let’s watch  _ Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts _ , Glimmer watched it with Bow a few days ago and said that it’s really good.”

“Sparkles said that?” Catra questioned, Adora nodded excitedly, the brunette shrugged and smiled at her then turned on Netflix and put on the show that Glimmer recommended to them.

The two of them watched the first 5 episodes of  _ Kipo _ together as they cuddled on the couch, Adora peered at the screen, “Y’know, Kipo kind of sounds like Glimmer a bit, don’t you think so?”

Catra had her nose buried in the crook of Adora’s neck, “Mm, now that I think about it, you’re right, they sound identical, it’s almost frightening.”

Adora wrapped her arms over Catra and held her close, it almost felt like deja vu, “You don’t think that Glimmer is secretly a voice actor, do you?” The brunette ignored her girlfriend’s question and looked at Adora with fire in her eyes. Catra wriggled out of Adora’s iron grip and she turned off the TV, Adora whined, “Catra, we were still watching that!”

The brunette adjusted her position and was sitting on Adora’s lap, “Don’t you wanna do something more…  _ exciting _ ?” she smirked and Adora could see her canines. 

Adora gulped and was flushing red, “Like what, Uno?”

Catra rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against Adora’s to shut her up. The kiss was fiery and  _ hot _ , Catra bit Adora’s bottom lip hard enough to almost draw blood. Adora whimpered, the brunette leaned down and licked her girlfriend’s neck, Adora squirmed under the touch, “C-Catra?” she breathed out, trying hard not to be too loud, but Catra was making it extremely difficult, especially since they’ve never gone this far before. 

Catra took her lips off of Adora’s neck and looked in her gray-blue eyes, as her hands roamed around Adora’s body, “Is… this okay?” Adora’s eyes looked tenderly into Catra’s hungry eyes, still being sensitive under Catra’s touch, she gulped and nodded her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. The brunette put on her signature smirk, and continued kissing Adora’s neck while her girlfriend flexed her muscles wherever Catra’s hands were. Catra put her hands under Adora’s sweatshirt, and moved her hands to touch Adora’s muscular back, Adora could feel her face burn, Catra looked at her, “Bedroom,  _ now _ .”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i dont write smut but just picture this: Catra tops Adora and Adora is being a baby bc its her first time. I DO believe that Adora is a top and Catra is a power bottom but just in this story Catra is a top bc Adora had zero experience and is baby when it comes to stuff like this. ALSO watch Kipo its on netflix the VA for Glimmer is the voice of Kipo + good representation + great plot the show is 10/10 Anywayssss for the next chapter it's just this: relationship problems, that's it haha. So thank you guys for keeping up with the story and these dumb dumb lesbians so thank you :) i hope everyone has a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMMUNICATION IS KEY!!!! Entrapta knows what's up. All the ships are sailing but there's a bump in the road.

Adora woke up to the bright light that came through the window, she yawned and looked down, she was naked. Adora pulled the sheets over her body in a panic, why was she naked? The blonde looked around the room, wait, this was Catra’s room, she looked to the side of the bed and saw Catra, peacefully sleeping. Adora’s face flushed red as she remembered what happened last night.

_ Catra pushed Adora on the bed, “Don’t worry princess, I’ll take good care of you,” she purred. _

Adora slapped herself back to reality, she laid down back in bed and pulled Catra’s body closer to her, caressing her body close to hers. Catra shifted in her sleep and faced Adora, burying her head into the crook of Adora’s neck. Adora smiled at her girlfriend and closed her eyes once more, she wouldn’t mind waking up to this every morning.

Hours later, Catra woke up and immediately heard the sound of someone’s heartbeat in her right ear, she looked up and saw Adora on her phone texting Glimmer. Adora looked at her and smiled softly, Catra spoke in her rough, groggy morning voice, “Hey princess.”

Adora playfully kissed the corner of Catra’s mouth, “Hey beautiful,” Catra smirked and the blonde glanced at her phone, it was almost 12 pm, “Come on, we should get up now, it’s kinda late.”

Catra whined, “Why? You wanna leave me that quick? I’m hurt, Adora.”

Her girlfriend rolled her eyes, “Stop being overdramatic, come on,” she jumped out of bed and picked up her clothes that were scattered on the floor and started to put it on, in a few minutes Catra did the same and the two walked out in the kitchen together and found Entrapta grabbing a few bottles of Monster Energy drinks out of the fridge.

“Hey ‘Trapta, is Scorpia already at work?” Catra asked as she held Adora’s hand.

The genius nodded and looked at the two, “Just for the record, you two were  _ not _ quiet last night,” Catra and Adora exchanged a look and blushed.

“Well… I better get going now,” Adora said awkwardly, “I’ll text you when I get back home okay? Bye Catra, bye Entrapta,” she hastily kissed Catra goodbye and went on her merry way.

Catra groaned at her roommate, “Really Entrapta, you just gonna scare her off like that?” The girl shrugged innocently and Catra looked at her pinky, seriously was her string always that long?

  
  
  


Adora opened the front door to her apartment, “Hey guys, sorry I didn’t text you guys were I… was?” Adora stood in the doorframe in shock and looked at her two roommates. Glimmer was on top of Bow and the two were making out right on the couch, they didn’t even notice Adora come in, being too busy with each other. Adora cleared her throat and slammed the door shut, Glimmer and Bow turned towards Adora, looking equally as horrified as Adora, “Hi.”

The blonde pulled a chair from the kitchen and sat on it right in front of the couch were Glimmer and Bow were sitting. Bow was clearly nervous as he was fiddling with his fingers and Glimmer just sat there with a smug grin. Adora looked at the two, “So are you guys going out now?”

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other, the shorter girl pursed her lips, “Um, we aren’t dating we were just-”

“Kissing,” Bow finished for her.

Adora rolled her eyes, “Okay, I’m not the best at feelings so I’m just going to leave you two alone to _talk_ it out _not_ make out. Later,” when Bow looked away, Adora gave a thumbs up to Glimmer and walked to her room. Adora closed the door to her room and changed out of her old clothes and put on new ones, and flopped on her bed and went on her phone to call Catra.

She was interrupted when a giddy Glimmer slammed opened the door and jumped on the bed plopping next to Adora. “Woah, Glimmer, I’m guessing the talk went well?”

The beaming girl nodded her head aggressively, “More like it went fantastic! Bow and I are a couple now!” Adora rolled her eyes, about time, “After you told us to talk with each other, we both blurted out how long we have had a crush on each other,” Glimmer groaned, “Turns out he liked me back in high school, how have I not noticed!”

“Who’s the oblivious one now?” Adora said smugly, “So, where’s Bow now?”

Glimmer sighed dreamily, “My  _ boyfriend  _ went to grab lunch with Seahawk. I can’t believe I have a boyfriend now! Plus, that boyfriend is Bow! Bow!” she cheered while Adora just crossed her arms and sat back in her bed.

“How’d you guys end up making out anyways?” Adora asked.

The girl shrugged, “I actually don’t know, all I know is that I was on his lap and we were kissing, everything before that was a blur. But I’m pretty sure I made the move first,” Adora hummed and tapped Catra’s contact to text her that she got home, “So, how are you and Catra doing?”

Adora thought about last night and flushed red and looked at Glimmer who just tilted her head, waiting for an answer, “Wekindaslepttogetherlastnight,” Adora said in lightning speed, scratching the back of her ear. 

The short girl slapped her friend’s shoulder, “English, Adora, speak English!”

The blonde groaned, “I was!” Glimmer put her hands on her hips as she waited for an actual answer, Adora sighed, “We kinda slept together last night,” she repeated.

Glimmer’s eyes grew wider with every second, “YOU LOST YOUR V-CARD? TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT!”

Adora clasped her hand over her overexcited friend’s mouth, “Oh my god Glimmer, do you want the whole building to know?”

The girl smiled apologetically, “Sorry, just never thought this day would come. To be honest, I thought you would die a virgin before you met Catra.”

“Gee thanks,” Adora said in a monotone voice, “Okay, get outta my room now, I needa study a bit more.”

“Okay, okay, don’t gotta be all pushy-pushy,” Glimmer raised up two hands in defeat and walked out of the door leaving Adora alone.

Once the girl left, Adora let her mind wander to what happened last night.

_ “Wait- Catra!” Adora yelled as she ran her nails through Catra’s back. _

_ “Adora you have to be quiet, as much as I love how you sound right now, you’re too loud princess!” Catra hissed as she nipped across Adora’s jawline.  _

Adora snapped back to reality, her face was flaming hot and she buried it in her pillow, she sighed and looked at her broken string and quickly sat up, “I thought it was shorter…”

  
  
  


Weeks passed and soon enough, it was their Spring Break, Bow and Glimmer were going back to their parent’s house over break, Scorpia was going to introduce Perfuma to her moms, Mermista and Seahawk were going on an oversea vacation together, and Entrapta was off on a STEM trip. That left Catra and Adora alone since they both were orphans and didn’t have any family to visit. 

Scorpia pulled Entrapta and Catra into a tight bear hug, “I’m going to miss you guys  _ so  _ much,” Catra wriggled her way out of her friend’s embrace.

“Scorps, relax, Spring Break is only a week, we’ll see each other in like 7 days, relax.”

Entrapta grabbed her suitcase, “I can’t wait to go to the Silicon Valley and explore the Bay Area! I’m going to collect  _ soooo  _ much data there.”

Catra put her arm over Entrapta’s shoulder, “Don’t break anything okay? Don’t get in trouble.”

The genius hummed and took out her iPad, “According to Emily,” Scorpia opened her mouth, “Emily is what I named the software program on my iPad,” Scorpia shut her mouth and nodded, “There is a 87 percent chance of me breaking something,” Catra groaned, “ _ But,  _ Emily says that there is a 93 percent chance that I escape so no charges are pressed. I’ll be  _ fine _ !”

Scorpia pulled her phone out of her pocket, “Looks like Perfuma is here, I’ll see you guys in a week okay? Entrapta try not to get into any trouble,” she turned to the brunette, “Wildcat, stay healthy, eat a lot of food, drink a lot of water, and clean up after you and Adora-”

“I got it!” Catra growled, trying to hide her blush, she pushed Scorpia out of the door, “Bye Scorpia!” 

Scorpia called back, “Oh also-” Catra slammed the door in her face and sighed. She looked at Entrapta who was busy typing away furiously on her iPad. “Whatcha doing there ‘Trapta?” Catra said curiously peering at the laptop.

“Just the data on you and Adora,” she said casually.

Catra furrowed her eyebrows, “What, why?”

“When Scorpia mentioned you and Adora I just remembered something,” Entrapta turned off the iPad, “Don’t try to deny it Catra, data knows everything, you’ve been distant towards Adora lately, haven’t you?”

It’s true, over the past weeks, Catra didn’t talk to Adora that much anymore, she stopped inviting the girl over and told her she was busy whenever Adora asked to go out together. It's not like she lost her feelings for the girl, it’s just that she’s scared she’ll lose Adora because their strings aren’t attached, so Catra’s been distancing herself from her, preparing for the worse. Except, Catra found this method to be ineffective since she found herself missing Adora more than usual. Catra sputtered, “Wh-what? That’s crazy talk ‘Trapta!”

Entrapta put a hand on Catra’s shoulder, “Catra, I’m not good at emotions but if my data is true and you are avoiding Adora, you shouldn’t. I have multiple data on your relationship with Adora, it’s clear obvious that she cares a lot about you. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other, it’s like you both are soulmates! Plus my data is never wrong, just trust me on that.”

The brunette’s chest tightened when she heard Entrapta mention soulmates, she knew that was not the case for her, the red string always reminded Catra how Adora and her shouldn’t be together. Catra looked at the girl in surprise, Entrapta never really talked about emotions and relationships, but she did collect an unusual amount of data on the topic, so she could be right about her and Adora’s relationship. Plus the girl’s a genius, she’s never gotten anything wrong, and if she did, she always managed to fix it in a second. Catra sighed, “I don’t know ‘Trapta, we’ve been going out for months, but we didn’t even say ‘I love you,’ yet, maybe she isn’t saying it because she doesn’t want me… not like I want her.” 

The shorter girl looked at her phone, “My Uber should be arriving soon, good luck on your situation with Adora. I’m just saying, my data is never wrong! It’ll work out! Trust the data!” Entrapta collected her suitcase and walked out of the door leaving a baffled Catra alone. 

  
  
  


Adora waved her friends goodbye and shut the door to her apartment. She pulled out her phone and dialed Catra’s number, after 4 rings, Catra picked up. “Hey Catra, are you busy right now?”

_ “Hey Adora, yeah I’m, uh, I’m busy right now, y’know studying and all of that.” _

The girl frowned, “You say that all the time now, plus finals are over what do you have to study for?”

_ “I have a test coming up after break and it’s a pretty big one,”  _ Adora could hear Catra’s voice stutter on the other side. 

Adora took a deep breath in and exhaled, “Okay, I’ll talk to you later,” before Catra could say goodbye, Adora hung up and sat on the couch. What was going on? A few weeks ago she and Catra were doing fine, texting all day, facetiming at night, going out on dates on the weekend, you know normal couple stuff. But suddenly, Catra has been acting all distant saying how she needed to study and had tests coming up. Was it all in Adora’s head? It had to be right? Adora knew Catra cared about her a lot, it had to be all in her head. She looked at her string, it was shorter than the last time she checked it, weird.

The blonde peered around the empty apartment, what was she going to do the whole week? Bow and Glimmer already left to go back to their families for the week and all of her other friends are already gone. This week was going to be so boring, especially if Catra is clearly avoiding Adora like the plague. Adora sighed into her hands, “She probably lost feelings for me huh? Fuck, what did I do wrong though? Everything was going great, ugh, I knew this was too good to be true…”

To calm her mind a bit, Adora turned on the TV and binge watched a bunch of cartoons. 

  
  
  


Catra laid down on her bed, “Fuck, I hate lying to Adora, but this is for the best. She’s eventually going to find out I’m not worth her time and leave me and if I avoid her enough, I won’t get hurt that much, right?” Catra thought about what Entrapta said, but ended up ignoring it and took a nap to sleep it off.

Hours later, Catra woke up to a bunch of missed calls from Adora and a text saying how she is coming over at 7. The brunette looked at the clock, it was 6:45. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Catra had to get out of the apartment, she couldn’t stand to see Adora, fuck she was probably coming over to breakup with her, Catra wasn’t ready for a breakup right now she still had strong feelings for Adora, Catra didn’t want her heart to break. She grabbed her leather jacket and motorcycle helmet and booked it out of her apartment, heading for the Whispering Woods. 

  
  
  


At exactly 7 o’ clock sharp, Adora knocked on Catra’s door, “Catra, are you there?” She pulled out her phone to text her girlfriend.

Adora: Hey, I’m outside your door, where are you?

Adora ended up waiting outside the door for 10 minutes, “Are you fucking kidding me Catra? You’re not even home and you’re ghosting my messages?” Adora bit her lip to try to restrain a sob coming out of her, “I don’t understand what’s happening, why can’t you just talk to me?” she managed to choke out.

  
  
  


Catra was lying down in the middle of the grass field in the Whispering Woods, the exact place she asked Adora out on the night of the Winter Ball, “Ugh fuck, I’m so fucking pathetic, I can’t even talk to her straight,” Catra thought about how her avoiding Adora is just making the situation worst, but she didn’t want to admit it, “I used to think it was a blessing that I wasn’t connected to anyone, but now, it’s a fucking curse. Fuck, why is love so difficult?”

“It’s only difficult if you keep avoiding me,” a sharp voice called out.

The brunette sat up quickly and saw Adora standing in front of her, “Adora?” Catra’s eyes widened in shock but Catra ended up avoiding eye contact with her, she couldn’t bear to look at Adora right now, it just felt so guilty and wrong, “How’d you find me?” she muttered, looking at the flowers dance in the wind. 

Adora crossed her arms and glared daggers at Catra, who didn’t even have the guts to look back at her, “I could be all like, oh it’s because I know you, but there’s this magical app on my phone that’s called ‘Find My Friends.’ I guess I don’t know you though,” Catra felt her heart ache, “What’s up with you now? We were doing fine before, now suddenly you’re always avoiding me, you can’t even text me back! Are you…” Adora bit her lip, “Did you lose feelings for me or something?” 

A single tear dropped out of Adora’s eye, and many tears followed, she kneeled on the ground and started to sob, “I don’t understand what I did wrong!” she shakily yelled, she looked up at Catra who was crying too and staring back at her in horror, “Tell me! What did I do? What did I do for you to avoid me like this?”

Catra crawled on the grass and embraced Adora, “Adora, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Adora buried her face into Catra’s chest and sobbed louder, “I was being a fucking idiot, it was fucking stupid of me to avoid you like this, I’m sorry! I was just- I was so scared!”

Adora sniffed and looked up, “What do you mean? What are you scared of?”

The brunette gestured to her pinky, “This stupid fucking string, over the weeks, I’ve been avoiding you because, I didn’t want to get attached to you. Since our strings aren’t connected, we aren’t meant to be right?”

Adora clasped Catra’s hands in hers, “It doesn’t matter if we aren’t connected by the red string of fate. Y’know I’ve been thinking about it lately, in some twisted way, both of us having no strings led us to each other, so having no strings are like our strings. Do you get what I mean?” Catra bit her lip and shook her head, processing what Adora just said, Adora hummed as she thought, “Think about it Catra, because I found out you didn’t have a string like me, I approached you. Even if we didn’t meet each other on that day, the night where we had the game night at Cafe Plumeria, we would have met each other again. Since, Scorpia brought you and Entrapta to the cafe when me and the others were there.”

The shorter girl looked into Adora’s gray-blue eyes, “And if we didn’t meet on that night… we would have seen each other at the Winter Ball.”

The blonde chuckled a little, “Yeah, I would have approached you, you looked so lovely in that suit.”

“Pft, I would have approached you first, you looked fucking sexy in that dress.” 

The sun started to set, Catra looked at how gorgeous Adora looked in front of the sunset, “Adora?” the blonde turned to her, “I’m sorry again, it was stupid of me to avoid you and to make you worry about us. I’m sorry,” Adora cradled Catra’s cheek in her palm, “Adora… I love you.”

Adora looked surprised and softly smiled as she leaned forward towards Catra, “I love you too,” she whispered against the surface of Catra’s lips, the gap closed between them and they embraced in a passionate kiss, and a small light sparked at their pinkies after the two closed their eyes. Adora held the back of Catra’s neck and deepened the kiss. Catra fell forward and ended up straddling Adora’s hips.

“This feels familiar,” Catra joked, wiping a tear away from her eye. Adora leaned back up and kissed her partner again, as Catra pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air, she looked down at her pinky, “Adora look!”

Adora tilted her head and glanced at her pinky, she saw a long red string that connected her and Catra’s pinky, “Oh my god, Catra, we’re…”

“Connected,” Catra breathed out.

The taller girl laughed and sat up, pressing her and Catra’s forehead together, “I- I can’t believe it, you’re my soulmate!”

Catra was still shocked and was still staring at her pinky, making sure that her string was connected to the girl she loved. Huh, it looks like Entrapta was right. Catra was lifted up in the air by Adora who was spinning around giggling, “Adora! Put me down! This isn’t some romantic comedy!” 

Adora wasn’t listening, she was too busy celebrating, she dropped Catra and kissed her again, “How can I not react this way when my soulmate is  _ you _ ?”

The brunette blushed, “You’re such an idiot.”

“I know, but I’m your idiot,” Adora cooed.

“You always were, string or no string.” 

Adora hummed, “The string makes it more official though, no?”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Shut up! I’m trying to be a little romantic!”

“I know,” she leaned down and kissed Catra’s temple, “You’re so cute.”

“I am not cute!”

The two pressed their foreheads against each other as the sun set in the background. Adora looked at the string that connected her and Catra, turns out the universe wasn’t wrong, it just wanted Adora and Catra to pick their own destiny themselves, at least that was Adora’s theory. The blonde looked lovingly into her soulmate's eyes and they embraced in a kiss again, they held hands and walked towards the sunset to Catra’s apartment for some privacy. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh THEY DID IT YAYY IM SO PROUD OF MY GIRLS (EVEN THOUGH I WROTE IT THIS WAY BUT SHH) anyways they got to choose their own destiny and they still ended up with each other I love it here. I made the angst and the solution to the angst all in one chapter bc I didnt want to leave you guys on a cliffhanger bc im just nice like that :D anyways the next chapter is going to be the epilogue and the LAST CHAPTER for this story. Thank you guys for the support and please leave a comment on your thoughts of this chapter and i hope everyone has a good morning/afternoon/evening


	10. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a sweet, short, chaotic chapter.

  
  


_ 4 years later…  _

Adora paced around her apartment, she and Catra have been living together for two years already. Glimmer and Bow sat on the couch as they held hands, Bow looked at Adora worryingly, “So… you wanted to talk to us Adora?”

The blonde didn’t reply as she was still deep in thought, walking in circles in front of the couple. Glimmer rolled her eyes, “ADORA!” 

The girl flinched and looked at the Bow and Glimmer, she sighed, “Oh right, anyways,” Adora cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck anxiously, “I’m planning on proposing to Catra soon.”

Bow eyes grew wide and started to tear up a little bit, “Oh my god! I can’t believe it! Adora’s gonna get married!” he bawled on his girlfriend’s shoulder who was grinning back at Adora.

“That’s great news Adora! I’m proud of you, do you have a plan for the proposal?” Glimmer asked as she patted Bow’s back to comfort him.

Adora sighed and sat down on the floor, burying her face in her hands, “I do have a plan Glimmer, but the thing is, what if it’s too soon and Catra isn’t ready for this next big step? What if she doesn't want to marry me yet?” Adora looked at her pinky, the red string, she knew damn well it was still connected to Catra, “I know this should be a pretty easy decision but still, what if we aren’t ready for marriage yet?”

Glimmer pushed her sobbing boyfriend off of her and knelt down next to Adora, “Hey, don’t worry Adora, but whatever decision you make just know that Bow and I will support you all the way,” the blonde smiled thankfully at her and Bow who was curled up on the couch still crying tears of happiness.

The taller girl stood up and took out a small black box and opened it, inside of the box had a petite rose gold ring that had a dazzling small diamond embedded on the top of it. She closed the box and stuffed it back in her pocket, “I’m going to propose to her,” Bow let out a shaky gasp in the background, “I think it’ll be around a month from now, and I know  _ exactly _ where it’ll take place.”

  
  
  


Catra took out her eyes and opened the door to her apartment, “Hey babe, I’m back,” she took off her shoes and looked up to see Adora, Bow, and Glimmer on the couch rewatching their childhood cartoons, “Hey what are you watching?”

The boy’s eyes started to water as he made eye contact with Catra, “I- I gotta go to the bathroom,” he swiftly got up and rushed out of the room, Glimmer rolled her eyes and shook her head at her boyfriend.

The brunette walked over to Adora and sat next to her, planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead, “What’s up with him?”

Glimmer coughed, “No idea, we just watched the second to last episode of  _ The Owl House,  _ so he may be pretty sad about the ending still,” Adora looked at her and Glimmer gave her a not so discreet thumbs up. Catra raised an eyebrow but just focused her attention on the TV. When Bow came out of the bathroom, Catra couldn’t help but notice that Bow kept glancing at her and putting a hand over his mouth, like he was trying not to sob, weird. 

  
  
  


Catra went to visit Frosta’s house, she quit her job babysitting Frosta a year ago but still made trips to spend time with the girl. She took off her helmet and knocked on the door, she heard the sound of feet running down the stairs and soon enough, the door opened. “Hey Elsa, how’s it hanging?” Frosta hugged Catra who was baffled at the physical touch, “Miss me that much? I come here every two weeks, kid.”

Frosta released her grip on Catra, “Before you quit your job we hung out every weekend!”

The brunette patted the shorter girl’s head, “Now that I have left my job you admit you like me?” Frosta bobbed her head up and down and Catra laughed, “Okay come on kid, now that you’re a big girl we can take my bike out for a spin.”

Frosta’s eyes practically sparkles in glee, “You’re serious? Yes! This is so cool! My friends are going to freak out when they find out I rode on a motorcycle!”

“Calm down Elsa, don’t wanna kick up a snowstorm with all of your emotions,” Frosta huffed and kicked Catra’s shin, “Ouch, okay anyways I found one of my old helmets and it’s sitting on my bike right now, let’s scram.”

The two girls went out on a joyride, Catra thought that she had gotten a little deaf since Frosta was screaming like a little gremlin the whole ride. Even though Frosta’s face was hidden behind the helmet, Catra knew for sure that Frosta had the most hilarious facial expression right now. Catra parked the motorcycle back on the curb on Frosta’s home, “Home sweet home,” Catra said as she took off her helmet and rubbed her ear.

Frosta took off her helmet too and jumped off of the bike, “That… was… amazing!” Catra smiled fondly at the girl, even though Catra had the reputation of being stone cold and badass, she always found herself being soft towards the girl, only when she’s not acting like a brat though.

“Tch, I think I became deaf because of your loud ass mouth,” Catra was happy now that Frosta was 14, she could curse around her now! “I’ll see you later okay Elsa? Don’t get into too much trouble, don’t bully the kids at school, got it?” Catra tucked her motorcycle helmet under her arm, Frosta handed her helmet back to Catra, “Nah keep it kid, we’ll go on more joyrides later, I don’t want to bring that damn helmet all the time with me.”

“Are you sure it’s not because you like me too?” Frosta said smugly.

“You wish,” Catra rolled her eyes and hopped on her bike. Catra would rather  _ die _ than see the smug look Frosta would put on if Catra admitted she maybe kinda liked her a bit, “See you around dork,” she revved her engine and drove off, leaving Frosta in the dust. 

Catra opened the door to her apartment, “Adora? Babe, I’m back, are you home?” she looked around the apartment but her girlfriend wasn’t there, she walked into the kitchen and on the fridge where there was a note.

_ Hey Catra, _

_ I’m going out right now to do some errands, but meet me at the Whispering Woods at 11 pm okay? _

_ I love you, _

_ Adora <3 _

Catra scoffed at the note, “She’s such a dork.”

  
  
  


Adora ran into Cafe Plumeria, Perfuma greeted her, “Hey Adora, how can I help you?”

The blonde was fishing her wallet out of her pocket, “Perfuma, I need  _ a lot _ of pastries, any type.”

The barista giggled, “Ooh, I wonder who this could be for,” Perfuma hummed as she grabbed chocolate croissants and placed them into brown bags. 

Adora smiled, “I’m planning my proposal for Catra tonight, we’re going to have a moonlight picnic in the Whispering Woods. I heard tonight there’s going to be a meteor shower, so when that happens I'm going to kneel down and propose.”

Perfuma squealed like delight, “That is so dreamy! Catra will love it!”

“I hope so,” Adora breathed, she paid for the pastries and before she left the cafe, Perfuma gave Adora her favorite latte. She went over to Target to buy some rose petals and candles, after that she went to a nice little florist shop and bought a cute bouquet of flowers that were mixes of roses, carnations, hydrangea, crane’s bill, and hollyhock. Adora checked her phone, it was 9 pm, she had two more hours. 

Adora went to Catra’s favorite restaurant and to get some take-out, she ordered Catra her favorite meal, a simple cacio e pepe and she got herself spaghetti alla gricia. The restaurant was especially busy that night, so she had to wait an hour for her dishes to come out. Adora checked the time, it was 10:13, she had around 45 minutes to prepare everything before Catra came.

She got into her car and drove to her old college campus and went into the Whispering Woods, following the main trail that opened up to the grass field. Adora neatly laid out a picnic blanket and scattered the rose petals around it. She took out a light and lit the candles so the shadows could fade away. Adora had the two dishes and the pastries inside of a cute little picnic basket that she and Catra used, since they went out on picnic dates a lot. Adora put the bouquet of flowers away, hiding it behind the basket, she looked at her phone again, it was 10:41. Everything was ready, all she had to do was wait.

  
  
  


Catra was strolling through the trails of the Whispering Woods, she was humming a tune to herself, as her hands were stuffed into her pockets. Catra emerged from the trees and went into the grass clearing, she could see flickers of light in the distance, “Wow, Adora really went all out for this date huh?” She climbed up a hill and was reunited with Adora who embraced her girlfriend in a tight hug, “Hey princess, did you wait long?”

The blonde kissed the corner of her girlfriend’s lip, “Not at all, wanna eat now? I got your favorite food,” Catra smiled widely at the mention of her favorite food and planted many kisses all over Adora’s face, who giggled, “Okay, okay, I love you too babe, come on let’s eat already, your pasta is getting cold,” she sat down on the blanket and took out the dishes to serve. 

Catra whined, “What am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend, how cruel Adora,” the other girl stuck a tongue out, “We haven’t seen each other all day!” Adora gestured to Catra to sit on the picnic blanket, the brunette rolled her eyes and sat down, “What errands did you do anyways?” Catra grabbed the plastic fork and began to dine on her dish.

Adora pursed her lip, she wasn’t a good liar and Catra knew that, but she couldn’t let her surprise proposal be ruined by a bad lie! The blonde hummed, “Mm, y’know, I just went to help out in the gym again and Perfuma invited me over to the cafe so we could talk a bit, here she gave me some pastries too.”

The brunette smiled gratefully at her girlfriend and placed a fork in her hand, “You should eat too, I know you love eating food babe. Maybe more than you love eating-”

Adora stuffed a chocolate croissant in the blathering girl’s mouth, “No dirty talk during dinner Catra. You know the rules already,” Catra huffed and took a bite of the chocolate croissant and set it aside, focusing all of her attention on her delectable plate of pasta, “So, what’d you do today?”

Catra twirled her fork, “Well, I cleaned up around the apartment a bit, then I went to Frosta’s and we went on a little joyride together. You should have seen the little gremlin’s face when the ride was over, it was hilarious, she was so starstruck. She was screaming the whole time when we swerved through the streets too.” 

The blonde put a forkful of noodles in her mouth, “I trust that you didn’t break laws on your little joyride?”

The other girl hummed, “Maybe I bended a couple of rules but y’know that’s just how I roll.”

“Catra!”

“Adora!”

She huffed and pushed the brunette playfully, “You’re insufferable.”

Catra stuck out her tongue, “You love me.”

“Very much,” Adora whispered.

After the two finished eating their food, they laid down on the picnic blanket together and watched the stars. Adora looked at her phone to check the time it was 12:03, if the website that she used was correct, the meteor shower would be around 12:16, at that moment she’ll propose to Catra, Adora just prayed that the website she used was reliable. Catra nuzzled against Adora’s shoulder and the blonde held her hopefully-soon-to-be fiance close. 

Adora checked her phone again, it was 12:12, enough time to propose and if she times it right, the minute Catra puts on the ring, the meteor shower will start. Adora took in a deep breath and stood up. Catra sat up a little confused, “Adora?”

The blonde pulled her girlfriend up and they were both standing in the middle of all of the rose petals and candles. Adora held onto both of Catra’s hands, “Catra, before I met you, I didn’t know I could experience love, since I didn’t have anyone attached to my string. I thought that the universe intended on me to be alone forever. However, that wasn’t the case when I met you. Whenever I’m with you, I feel safe, comfortable and happy. And the impossible happened, when we first said our ‘I love yous’ to each other right in this very spot, our strings connected,” Catra smiled fondly at her girlfriend.  **12:13** _ ,  _ “I kept thinking about why and how our strings connected when ours were severed to begin with, well maybe we just needed to make our own destiny, not follow some cosmic bullshit! And look at us now, our strings are attached and I couldn’t be happier about it. Catra, I love you, I fucking love you so much. So, if that’s settled,” Adora pulled her hands away from Catra and kneeled down, pulling a box out of her pocket and opening it to reveal a gorgeous ring, “Catra will you marry me?”  **12:14**

Adora was caught off guard when Catra started to straight up cackle at her. Adora bit her lip, fuck did Adora do something wrong? The blonde was still kneeling down with the ring on full display while Catra was laughing her ass off. “Uh… Catra? That’s not really an answer… I kinda need an answer here,” Adora muttered awkwardly.

Catra wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, “S-sorry but I kinda had a hunch that you would be proposing to me and with this big date that you put on, I guessed it was going to be tonight. I just found it hilarious that I was actually right!”

Baffled, Adora looked at Catra, “How’d you know?” **12:15**

The brunette rolled her eyes, “Bow wouldn’t stop fucking tearing up whenever he looked at me. So as you see, I took a few guesses.”

“Okay, babe, that’s great and all, but I need an answer,” Adora was starting to get anxious since it was nearing 12:16, she wanted her proposal to be  _ perfect. _

Catra pulled Adora up from her kneeling position and leaned their foreheads together, “Of course,” Adora felt a wave of relief hit her and they shared a deep, loving kiss underneath the moonlight.  **12:16**

Adora pulled away from the kiss and gestured to the night sky, curious, Catra looked up and saw her first meteor shower, “Wow…” Catra said in awe. While Catra was busy looking at the sky, Adora slipped on the ring on Catra’s fourth finger.

“I can’t believe I’m going to marry you!” Adora screamed, she lifted Catra and twirled in the grass field.

Catra groaned, “Adora, are you a dumbass or something? We literally have the red string of fate that ties our soul together! A ring means shit compared to that!”

“I know, I know, but still, a ring makes it more official huh?” Adora said smugly.

“You’re such an idiot.”

“And you’re the one who’s going to marry this idiot.”

The couple laid back on the picnic blanket and watched the meteor shower until it ended. To be honest though, Catra and Adora just spent most of the time cuddling and sharing kisses, too busy with each other to even give the asteroids any attention.

  
  
  


Catra was fixing up her bowtie, she looked in the mirror. Catra was wearing a white tuxedo with a red flower in the pocket, she had a black untied bowtie and her bushy hair was tied into a ponytail. Catra squatted on the floor and buried her face in her hands, just then the door opened, it was Scorpia, “Hey Wildcat, ready for your big day?”

“No Scorpia, I’m so fucking nervous and I don’t even know why I’m nervous to be honest,” Catra growled, “I can’t even manage to tie my stupid fucking bow tie. This is why at the Winter Ball I didn’t tie it, but since it’s my fucking wedding I guess I should look a bit more formal.”

Scorpia walked forwards and tied the bowtie for Catra, “There you go, look at you! You look stunning! Ah! I can’t believe it! My best friend is getting married and I’m going to be officiating it! Y’know the test I took online was pretty easy to pass, I wonder if I can make being a wedding officiant my official job…”

Catra looked at the mirror again and straightened her back, “Yeah, you do that Scorps,” the brunette glanced at her suit again, “White’s not really my color though…”

“Nonesene! You can pull anything off!” Scorpia said positivity.

“Always the optimist,” Catra muttered, “Anyways, I can’t wait to see Adora in her wedding dress though, I bet she looks so fucking sexy,” Scorpia shrugged and the two girls chatted to keep Catra’s nerves relaxed.

  
  
  


Glimmer put a golden hairpin into Adora’s neat little bun, “And… done! Take a look at yourself!”

Adora quietly looked in the mirror, she was wearing a beautiful silk white gown. The straps were golden and on the dress it had small golden flower patterns that glistened in the light, the dress was very simple but it suited Adora well. “Do you think Catra will like it?” Adora asked hestitanly, “I don’t know, I’ve never worn a bun before…”

“Think of it as a big hairpoof,” The shorter girl rolled her eyes, “Catra would think that you would look sexy in a garbage bag, she’s going to freak out when she sees you walking down the aisle!” 

The blonde looked at her reflection in the mirror, turning herself around to see how she looked in the different angels, “Yeah, okay.”

Glimmer clapped her hands together, “Well I’m going to get the other girls so we can all get ready together. Ah! I can’t believe I’m the maid of honor! Anyways, I’ll see you later okay?”

Glimmer walked out of the room, leaving Adora alone. She sat down in one of the chairs and sighed, she couldn’t believe she was getting married! Bow will be walking down the aisle with her since he was the closest father figure to Adora; and the girl that Catra babysitted back then, Frosta is going to play both as the flower girl and ring bearer. The couple didn’t know many children. Catra trusted Frosta, and if Catra could trust someone, Adora should be able to do so too. She practiced some breathing exercises to calm her nerves, it was almost time for the ceremony.

Catra was standing at the altar, her palms sweating like crazy, she looked around and discreetly wiped her hands on her pants. She looked around the crowd, it was a pretty small wedding it mostly just consisted of her and Adora’s friends, since they didn’t have any relatives to invite. Entrapta pressed a button on the keyboard and loud EDM music started to play, Catra glared at Entrapta, “Heh, oops,” the purple-haired girl said. Entrapta pressed another button and a calming tune filled the room, Catra looked ahead of her and saw Frosta throwing the flower petals in the air to pathe the way for the bride. 

Adora came out linking her arm with Bow’s. If she wasn’t being watched by all of these eyes, Catra’s mouth would have dropped and she would have rushed over to Adora the second she saw her. But to be honest, Catra wasn’t sure if Adora looked sexier out of the dress or in the dress… that’s a thought to have during the honeymoon. By the way Adora looked at her, Catra came to the conclusion that Adora was into the suit that Catra bought. When she made her way over to the altar, Bow kissed Adora’s temple and went back to his seat where his girlfriend was, Frosta took out the rings and handed it to Scorpia.

The couple looked at each other, mismatched eyes meeting gray-blue. Scorpia cleared her throat, “Hello everyone, um I’m Scorpia as you may know and I’m going to be officiating this wedding. Yes, according to the internet I am licensed,” Catra raised an eyebrow at her friend, who was fumbling through her words, “Um, anyways, we are gathered here today in holy… matrimony… and to make Catradora official!” Adora looked baffled while Catra who just shrugged, she learned to accept this kind of behavior from Scorpia. The crowd cheered, Catra looked around, holy fuck was this a sporting event now? The brunette could already tell that this was going to be one fucking wedding to remember… 

“KISS ALREADY!” someone yelled in the audience, it was probably Glimmer. 

Scorpia waved her hands, “Settle down now, settle down. Catra you may recite your vows first.”

Catra nodded at her friend and cleared her throat and focused her attention on Adora, “Adora, it’s hard to believe we’ve only known each other for what, five years? Whenever I’m with you, it feels like I’ve known you my entire life, you know what makes me laugh, how to calm me down, and I love that no matter what I say, you know how to respond back to me. You are the most wonderful person in my life, you bring so much joy to my heart, before I met you, I didn’t know what true love was but being with you taught me that,” the crowd ‘awed’ and 

Adora was having a hard time holding back her tears, “I love you so fucking much Adora, you don’t understand how much I love you. But, I’m pissed that you proposed before me.”

The crowd and Adora laughed, Scorpia turned to Adora, “You’re up next!”

Adora held Catra’s two hands in hers, “Catra, before I met you, I didn’t know I could experience love, I thought there was no one out there for me, but that was all before I met you,” Catra put on her iconic smirk, “When I noticed how my heart beat around you, how butterflies appeared in my stomach, how you make me feel safe, how you make me laugh… I knew you were the one for me and I never want to lose you, ever. I love you so much Catra, I would do anything for you, I would jump off of a cliff for you, I would kill a-”

“Ho-kay!” Scorpia interrupted, “Anyways… I’m sure there’s supposed to be a million other steps, but I left my notes at home so… do you, Catra take Adora to both be each other’s loving wife?”

“I do,” Catra and Adora said in unison. 

“KISS!” Glimmer roared from the crowd.

Scorpia grinned at the couple, “You may now kiss the bride.”

Adora took Catra by the waist, catching the brunette off guard, dipping her. The two now married couple shared a passionate kiss while all of their friends cheered in the background. Catra and Adora were holding each other’s hands after they both pulled back from the kiss, the crowd cheered and everyone was practically crying tears of joy now. The couple looked at their pinkies and saw how the red string connected them. Neither Adora and Catra thought this day would come true for them, but they just had to make their own destinies and say “FUCK YOU,” to the universe and make it their bitch instead.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAANNNNNDDDD THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS!!!! moral of the story: fuck the universe, make it ur bitch instead. this story is my baby is i had SOOOO much fun making this. TBH i have no idea how a wedding works ive only been to one and i was like 7 at the time so i just had Scorpia be the marriage officiant and just made the wedding super chaotic. Anyways THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS STORY I HAD A BLAST WRITING IT AND IT MADE ME SO HAPPY THAT PPL ENJOYED READING IT ALL OF THE COMMENTS YOU GUYS PUT DOWN ALWAYS MADE MY DAY BC IT WAS PROOF TO ME THAT PPL ACTUALLY READ THIS STORY AND THEY ENJOYED IT! thank you guys so much for supporting me and this story i am planning to write a ton more fanfiction i have tons of ideas on what to write next so please stay tune for that! thank you guys so much again! I hope everyone has a great morning/afternoon/evening! and thank you AGAIN AGAIN for being on this rollercoaster of a fanfic this was hahah


End file.
